(Sugalice) Am I Wrong
by scramblegg
Summary: Salah siapa? Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna. Yoongi, BTS, BL, M for ribet/sexual, absurd, Supernatural, Taegi, Minyoon, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

 _ **Am I wrong?**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Malam itu dingin. Musim dingin belum dimulai. Ini juga belum desember. Tapi, angin malam itu membekukan pembuluh darah paling ujung, perifer. Sehingga terasa beku. Beku sekali.

Berjalan di luar tanpa pakaian hangat sama seperti masokis, menyiksa diri. Singkirkan dulu sebagian orang yang memang tahan dingin. Akan tetapi, manusia seperti aku adalah golongan yang tidak mungkin demikian. Bahkan, mandi air dingin di pagi buta saja tidak mampu. Sekarang harus mencoba berjalan di udara dingin tanpa pakaian hangat?

Aku benci dingin. Kulitku sepertinya terlahir tipis. Aku lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di kamar tanpa kipas angin saat musim panas, masokis juga, tapi tidak juga. Karena aku lebih tahan panas. Toh, di musim panas masih punya kipas angin. Benda murah yang tidak perlu ribet mencari pinjaman untuk mendapatkannya.

Kalau musim dingin, untuk tinggal dengan nyaman masih butuh banyak perjuangan. _Heater_ , selimut tebal, reparasi ventilasi ruangan, jaket tebal, makanan yang banyak—dan kesemuanya itu butuh uang yang banyak. Tidak masalah sih, untuk kalian yang termasuk golongan berada. Untuk anak _buangan_ seperti aku, itu adalah masalah.

Aku bukan benar-benar anak buangan, hanya saja orang tuaku memang sudah lepas tanggung jawab 'pembiayaan' kehidupanku setelah merantau ke sini. Ke Seoul. Aku berasal dari Daegu. Semua hidupku aku sendiri yang menanggung. Makan, minum, tidur, buang air, semuanya urusanku sendiri. Ayah-ibu tidak urusan lagi.

Aku sakit, aku kenyang, aku ketakutan, atau aku kelaparan pun hanya menjadi urusanku sendiri. Aku rindu pada kenangan lama pun menjadi masalahku sendiri. Ingin, ketika sangat tidak sanggup pada semua hal, ingin kembali. Ke pelukan ibu. Healing. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali lagi ke pelukan ibu. Aku sibuk menyelamatkan nyawaku sendiri di sini.

Di sudut kota metropolis, masih ada bagian ini. Bagian terkumuh, bagian tak tersentuh, bagian yang gelap, dan aku berada di antaranya. Aku, Min Yoongi. Usiaku 23 tahun.

Aku bekerja serabutan, menjadi pencuci piring, menjadi buruh angkut, atau pun penjaga toko-toko. Pekerjaan sangat _bawah_ , kecuali bekerja di toko alat music. Bagiku ini pekerjaan yang mewah, karena aku cinta music.

Aku bekerja di toko ini sekarang. Setiap jam 1 siang hingga jam 10 malam alias toko tutup. Sangat menyenangkan, meskipun gajinya tak seberapa. Aku bahagia karena di sana aku bisa sekalian mencoba beberapa alat musik. Sungguh suatu kehormatan.

Musik adalah hal yang paling aku hormati dan segani di dunia ini. Musik adalah hal yang tidak pernah buruk di mataku. Musik adalah hal yang mewah, dan aku selalu ingin terbang di antaranya. Maka, sore itu ketika aku berangkat ke toko alat music tempatku bekerja, aku sengaja berangkat lebih awal, tak sabar berada dalam dunia yang kuidamkan meski hanya menjaga alat-alatnya.

Saat pulang, aku sengaja sedikit malam. Tidak peduli di luar begitu dingin, tidak peduli juga gang-gang malam menjadi lebih menyeramkan. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama. Aku terlalu cinta.

Tapi aku lupa, aku sakit, senang, lapar, dan kenyang berkat cinta pun menjadi urusanku sendiri. Malam itu aku berakhir dipukuli. Sekelompok orang mabuk. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak diperkosa, apalagi sambil berdiri.

-Am I Wrong-

"Yoongi, kau tahu? Lebih baik bekerja dari sore hingga pagi daripada di jam malam harus pulang ke tempat ini. Lihat, wajahmu jadi babak belur begini."

Aku mengaduh sesekali, Seokjin- _hyung_ sedang membantuku mengobati wajahku yang hancur. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih mau bekerja di toko."

"Dan berkesempatan bertemu orang-orang jahat setiap pulang? Setidaknya, bisakah kau cari _shift_ pagi? Jangan pulang di atas jam 10 malam ketika melewati gang-gang ini, Yoongi- _ah_.."

Aku meringis, mengaduh pelan ketika lukanya tersentuh lagi. Dia anak _buangan_ juga. Kami tetangga kamar. Kami sudah bertetangga dan saling mengenal hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Dia bekerja di toko bunga, di pusat jalanan wisata dunia.

Dia menyelesaikan membersihkan lukaku sampai akhirnya bangun dan meninggalkan jaket bekas untuk dipinjamkan padaku. Dia baru dapat jaket baru, bonus gajinya turun kemarin pagi. Aku sedang bersiap tertidur sebelum dia keluar. Besok pagi aku dan dia akan berangkat bekerja lagi. Dia bekerja di toko bunga, aku di minimarket ujung jalan kota.

"Jangan lupa pakai selimutmu, Yoongi!" Teriaknya sebelum pintu ditutup dari luar.

-Am I Wrong-

Jam 10 malam lagi aku pulang dari bekerja menjaga toko alat musik yang sama. Hoseok, pelayan kafe sebelah toko ini sempat menawariku tumpangan, tapi aku menolak. Dia sepertinya cukup khawatir melihat luka lebam di wajahku. Aku sudah jelek, pasti tambah jelek. Belum lagi karena kulitku putih, lebamnya pasti tampak buruk sekali.

"Kau yakin, _hyung_? Akhir-akhir ini banyak penculik juga."

"Penculiknya tidak akan menculikku. Aku tidak berharta." Aku tertawa pelan, tak peduli Hoseok sudah menggumam tak kentara.

"Bagaimana dengan orang cabul? Orang-orang mabuk kemarin bisa memperkosamu juga," ujarnya, khawatir sekali sepertinya. Aku tak balas tertawa. Karena, aku sebenarnya takut itu juga. Tapi, mau diberi tumpangan oleh Hoseok atau tidak toh sama saja.

Gang-gang yang kulalui itu gelap, sempit, kumuh. Mobilnya tak bisa masuk. Atau Hoseok juga tak bisa keluar. Meskipun mobil lama, murah dijual juga, tapi gang-gang itu terlalu bau. Terlalu bau untuk menerima hal wangi seperti jok Hoseok yang sering dicuci.

"Aku akan lari jika bertemu mereka, Hoseok-ah."

Hoseok berucap lagi, aku menghela napas. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku pulang."

-Am I Wrong-

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

Aku menerobos dingin hingga akhirnya sampai di gang-gang yang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh ini. Ujung gang itu adalah jalan ke kosku. Ini jalan satu-satunya yang harus kulewati. Karena, memutar ke jalan lain berarti harus berjalan sehari lagi. Aku tidak punya kendaraan.

Aku terngiang ucapan Hoseok dengan nada khawatir. Aku juga teringat bentakan Seokjin kemarin, dini hari. Suara-suara itu mengumpul di kepalaku seperti gasing, memberi energy mekanik yang membuat mataku lebih tajam. Mungkin itu baterai, dan mataku jadi senter. Ah benar, aku berjalan dalam gelap tanpa penerangan. Benar-benar gelap.

Ketika aku mendengar suara botol plastic bekas diinjak, telingaku menajam dan kuda-kudaku siap. Aku harus lari, karena dalam gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh ini tidak ada hal baik. Tidak ada hal baik sama sekali.

"Arrrr…"

Geraman itu seperti hewan buas, bedanya itu kurang dalam. Lebih seperti orang yang _melayang_. Pengguna obat-obatan terlarang sepertinya. Dia sudah tidak waras dan berubah menjadi singa.

Aku berlari, menabrak beberapa tong sampah dan mencebur genangan kotor beberapa kali. Aku lupa mana-mana yang harus dipijak, sibuk lari. Dan suara kaki itu, aduh sialan sekali seramnya. Aku heran mengapa _pengobat_ itu masih bisa berlari secepat ini.

Belum sampai ujung gang, aku ditarik ke sisi gang yang lain. Diajak lari, oleh seseorang berjubah hitam—entah siapa.

-Am I Wrong-

Salah siapa?

Seharusnya aku memilih segera mencari jalan menuju ke gang yang mengarah ke kosku dari pada masih mengikuti pria berjubah sampai di bawah jembatan seperti sekarang ini.

"Woy! Aku lelah!" Aku tidak tahu berteriak begini itu benar atau tidak. Aku hanya lelah. Lagipula si pecandu yang gila itu sudah tidak mengejar lagi. Kami sudah jauh. Sangat jauh, melewati pagar beton perumahan kumuh malah.

Sialnya, orang itu tidak berhenti, malah mencengkramku lebih erat dan masih mengajak lari. Kami baru benar-benar berhenti setelah berada di sisi lain jembatan, menyebrangi sungai kecil yang hampir membeku.

Ah, benar. Beku. Dingin. Aku baru sadar betapa tubuhku mulai menggigil. Aku mendengar gemertak gigiku sendiri ketika kami yang berdiri sebelahan hanya terdiam meneraturkan napas masing-masing. Aku menggigil, dan masih berusaha melirik si jubah hitam yang menatap sekitar penuh atensi.

"Siapa kau?"

Bukannya menjawab, si jubah bertubuh tinggi dengan bibir khas itu malah diam menatapku. Napasnya masih terengah, tapi mata bulat besarnya menatap polos. He? Dimana pikiranku yang mengira dia orang jahat? Wajahnya ini sempurna jika untuk mengelabuhi orang-orang. Bertopeng, tapi aku yang sudah hidup di dunia jahanam ini tidak semudah itu lengah. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Kau kedinginan?"

Aku tertawa sarkastik, sejenak menunda gigil yang menyebabkanku sedikit kesusahan bernapas. Aku memicing. "Heh—"

Sebelum aku mampu menyelesaikan kalimatku, si jubah itu menarik pakaianku hingga koyak. Aku reflek membungkuk, menutupi kulitku yang digarang udara malam. Aku berteriak marah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Akan tetapi, si jubah seperti tuli. Rasanya ingin kutinju giginya yang seperti seri kelinci. Sebelum mampu melakukan itu semua, lagi-lagi si jubah menarikku. Kali ini membelitku dengan jubahnya, menggumam dengan sedikit pengeratkan belitannya.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

 **-tbc-**

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Selamat malam._

 _Salam._

 _Sugarsister_


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

 _ **Am I wrong?**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Aku sakit, aku kenyang, aku ketakutan, atau aku kelaparan pun hanya menjadi urusanku sendiri. Aku sadar itu, dan sekarang aku mulai menginginkan ibu. Tidak tahu, tapi ada dalam sudut benakku merasa takut luar biasa pada kegelapan kali ini. Tidak tahu, karena saat bangun aku sudah berada dalam peti sempit, gelap, dan pengap ini.

Di mana si Jeon yang semalam melilitku? Aku tidak tahu. Karena, saat terbangun aku sudah berada di sini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berada di dalam sini. Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak ingat sama sekali.

"S-sial.." Aku kesusahan mengeluarkan suaraku. Tenggorokanku sakit sekali padahal semalam aku tidak makan apa-apa. Aku belum sampai kamar dan menikmati sup Seokjin seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Jangankan sampai kamar, sampai ujung gang-gang gelap, sempit, kumuh itu saja tidak. Aku ingin mengutuk si pecandu gila yang mengejar.

Aku menajamkan telinga ketika terdengar derit pintu terbuka. Takut, dan siaga. Sayangnya aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya diam mematung dalam peti sialan ini.

 _Klak.._

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Retoris, rasanya ingin kutinju wajah sok polos itu. "K-keluarkan…"

"Sebentar, biar kubantu."

Aku pun bangun dengan rasa ngilu luar biasa. Sekujur tubuh, dan aku merasa sedikit menggigil. Apakah efek basah di sungai kemarin? Atau akibat keringat yang keluar setelah berlari? Si Jubah Jeon itu masih menatap dengan mata bulat ketika aku kesusahan berdiri tegap.

Aku jadi rindu ibu. Aish, aku kebanyakan menjadi tidak berguna sekarang. Berdiri saja tidak bisa. Seperti bayi, menyebalkan sekali. Aku melirik si Jeon yang berdiri tepat di belakangku. Sekarang apa? Aku malas mengeluarkan suara, tenggorokanku sakit sekali.

"Kulitmu seperti bayi," ucapnya. Aku berdecak. Kulitku memang putih sekali, jadi kelihatan halus. Padahal beberapa bagian juga ada bekas luka. Tetap saja, bahkan Seokjin masih kerap memanggilku bayi buangan.

Ya, bayi buangan metropolitan. Merantau ke kota dan belum jadi kaya. Didepak ke pinggiran yang kumuh, semoga sementara. Tapi, aku masih penasaran kapan aku kaya dan bahagia. Che, sepertinya aku mulai gila.

"Terus kenapa?"

Si Jeon menggeleng, lalu mengangkat tubuhku tiba-tiba. Aku reflek mendelik, sebelum akhirnya mengerut frustasi karena dinginnya besi. Ini kasur atau apa? Kenapa tidak ada busa?!

"Ini baru kerangka, belum jadi kasur. Tahan sebentar ya? Aku bantu bersihkan dirimu."

Aku kangen ibuuu… kurang ajar sekali si Jeon ini. Aku menggigil, kedinginan, dan dibaringkan di kerangka besi yang akan dijadikan kasur suatu saat nanti. Ibu, ini salah siapa? Salah siapa aku harus berada di sini?

Aku mengerang memanggil si Jeon dengan kesakitan. Sakit, karena aku kedinginan dan kelelahan. Aku juga kelaparan. Sedang si Jeon hanya memandangku bolak-balik diantara kegiatan menyiapkan 'bersih diri'ku dengan wajah polosnya yang menyebalkan.

Aku salah apa. Aku dosa apa.

Sekarang aku sungguh rindu gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh yang biasa kulewati. Seandainya aku tidak ditarik oleh si Jeon malam itu..

-Am I Wrong-

" _Nghh—gahh.._ "

Aku membusung, reflek memegang tangan kekarnya ketika tangan si Jeon menggenggam penisku yang membeku—dalam artian benar-benar tegak dan kedinginan.

Si Jeon Jungkook itu berbalik untuk memeras _washlap_ dan kembali untuk mengelap kaki-kakiku bergantian. Aku menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali mengerang karena perlakuannya.

" _Ahh—ngaah_ , sakit _hh_ , _ashh_.." Racauanku sudah parah.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia kembali meremas penisku, mengurut juga kali ini. Aku merasa gila, bung. Salah siapa? Salahkan suhu yang dingin ini, keparat!

"Kau belum ingin keluar?"

"L-lebih cepathh.." Si Jeon berdecak.

Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan padaku sekarang. Membantuku bersih diri? Baiklah, sekujur tubuhku sudah di lap dengan air panas, tapi aku berbaring di atas kerangka besi. Aku sudah dipakaikan pakaian hangat, tapi bagian bawahku masih telanjang. Sekarang malah penisku diurut dan dikocok pelan sekali. Maunya apa?! Kalau aku _cum_ pasti akan kotor lagi kan?

Sebelum aku berhasil kembali berpikir normal, si Jeon itu malah mempercepat kocokan, membuatku membusung dan gelisah. Mungkin sekarang aku seperti ikan yang dilempar ke daratan. Gelisah, kelimpungan.

" _Ahh—ahh.._ " Dan aku mastrubasi.

-Am I Wrong-

Aku dipakaikan sweater hangat, dipakaikan celana hangat juga. Bajuku besar-besar, wangi juga. Aku kemudian diangkat, tidak tahu lagi mau diapakan. Aku kelelahan, kelaparan juga.

Si Jeon itu mengangkatku seperti putri, atau seperti bayi-bayi baru lahir yang digendong ibunya? Aku jadi rindu Seokjin. Biasanya dia menggendongku begini kalau aku ketiduran di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Aku menggumam lemah, "Mau ke mana kita?"

"Ke kamarmu."

Aku tidak paham, hanya diam saja. Kesadaranku sudah tidak maksimal, mungkin somnolens bahasa klinisnya. Aku tahu itu dari Namjoon, pacarnya Seokjin yang sedang sekolah Spesialis. Kadang aku heran bagaimana Seokjin bisa mendapatkan si sendok perak seperti Namjoon. Kadang aku juga heran kenapa dia masih tinggal di kos yang melewati gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh di sebelah kamarku. Aku heran, tapi pertanyaan itu tidak pernah menemukan jawaban.

Berakhir hanya menjadi pernyataan. Pernyataan tidak menuntut jawaban. Ah, dan mataku mulai berat sekarang. Aku mengantuk.

Ketika pikiranku berkelana secara liar, sensasi lembut itu menyentuh ujung tengkuk dan beberapa bagian tubuhku yang tidak tertutup kain. Aku sedikit sadar ketika bulu sarung bantal kecoklatan ini membelai pipiku.

"Yoongi."

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Kelopaknya sudah berat dan hampir tertutup, menutupi area pandangku. "Selamat beristirahat."

Aroma wangi si Jeon itu menelisik nevous olfaktoriusku. Menelisik lembut, bersamaan dengan suhu badan yang menjalar dari udara—menerpa tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi bibir khas itu terasa manis hingga ke pangkal lidahku.

" _Umm.."_

Hangatnya menyeruak, namun bergerak lembut dalam pagutan lidahnya pada lidahku. Saliva-saliva yang menetes itu memberi jejak. Lalu, sekali raupan dalam sepersekian detik itu dia memagutku dengan pelan. Aku sedikit membuka kelopak yang semakin berat.

Bunyi 'cak' terdengar pelan ketika dia memutus pagutan dan beranjak ke atas keningku. Mengecupnya lembut ketika batinku ingin bertanya tapi lupa bagaimana. Aku mengantuk, dan si Jeon tersenyum ke arahku, membelai lembut surai poniku, mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum menutup pintu.

Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti …."Aku menyayangimu, Yoongi."

 **-tbc-**

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Selamat dini hari._

 _Salam._

 _Sugarsister_


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

.

.

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

 _ **Am I wrong?**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Mataku masih sedikit berkabut ketika suara baritone menyeruak masuk. Aku tidur lama sepertinya, jadi timbul kabut dan sedikit susah dibuka. Kalau bukan karena penasaran, aku tidak akan memaksa mataku ini meraup cahaya, mengusik mimpi indah ketika aku akhirnya pulang dipeluk ibu dan disuapi makan coklat, untuk melihat si jangkung yang lain dengan hidung mancungnya.

Si jangkung yang bermulut kotak, mengucap ' _good morning_ ' dengan nada beratnya. Suaraku berat juga sebenarnya, tapi suaranya lebih mendayu biru, merasuk kalbu. Aku langsung terpana.

"K-kau siapa?" Dengar, suaraku juga berat, tapi parau tidak enak.

Aku melihat si jangkung mendekat, tersenyum dan membantuku duduk di tepi kasur. Seketika aku sadar, terperangah melihat sekitar. Aku di kamar, mewah, dan hangat. Jadi, si Jeon malam itu membawaku ke sini?

"Aku V," jawabnya dengan nada baritone penuh afeksi itu lagi. Mendengarnya jadi membuat hatiku seperti diselimuti. Hangat dan lembut sekali. "Apa badanmu masih sakit?"

"Sakit, kenapa?"

Lalu dia membulatkan mulutnya, sementara aku lebih tertarik pada tahi lalat di ujung hidungnya, kenapa ya? Aku malah terheyak ketika tangan hangatnya mengusap puncak kepalaku. Tangannya lebar sekali, seperti raksasa tapi tidak menakutkan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal takut, aku jadi teringat kalau aku sedang diculik. Aku diculik, dibawa ke tempat ini entah untuk tujuan apa. Aku menelisik ke dalam diriku. Kemana rasa takut yang kurasakan semalam? Rasa takut saat dimasukan peti? Aku masih penasaran sumpah kenapa aku bisa masuk di sana.

Apa si Jeon itu memberiku sesuatu yang menyebabkan rasa takut itu menguap? Atau justru berkat si Jeon itu menghilang aku jadi tidak takut?

"Kau menyembuhkannya dengan baik, Kook."

Aku terkesiap, menoleh dengan cepat ke sudut pintu yang terbuka. Pintu yang cukup jauh dari pandangan. Aku penasaran lagi, kamar ini sangat luas sepertinya.

Si Jeon itu ternyata berdiri di sana, dengan kedua tangan bersilang di dada, sedang tertawa. "Tentu saja."

Aku mengoreksi pikiranku sendiri. Sekarang, si Jeon ini sudah di hadapan. Apakah aku mendapatkan rasa takut? Aku tidak mendapat jawaban iya, berganti disahut rasa kesal mengingat kejadian kasur besi.

"Hei, kasurnya lebih nyaman,kan?"

Apa dia membaca pikiranku? Aku langsung melengos, mencoba membuat jantungku jadi batu. Kurang ajar, aku kan jadi ingat servis _handjob_ semalam.

 _Plak_

Tamparan di tengkuk belakang itu membuat aku dan si Jeon menoleh pada pelaku. Si pemilik tangan besar dan hangat itu tengah menatap si Jeon yang terus-terusan dia panggil 'Kook' penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak keluar batas kan, Kook?"

"Kau lupa siapa aku?" Lalu si Jeon itu meringis lugu, gigi kelincinya keliatan. Aku mengerjap, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa untuk menginterupsi mereka. "Ah, aku hanya membantu pelepasan tadi malam dengan tanganku. Dingin itu sepertinya benar-benar ingin membunuhmu ya,Yoongi?"

Aku merinding, tapi merasakan panas pada kedua pipiku. Tunggu, konyol, aku tidak merona kan? Ini akan memalukan kalau aku malah merona sementara si Jeon kembali tertawa. Seperti tersungkur di tengah panggung opera, dikira pelawak, padahal aku korban pelecehan seksual.

 _Plak_

Si Jeon diteplak lagi di tengkuknya. Aku tak peduli dia akan kesakitan atau bagaimana. Sakit hati, dia sudah mempermalukanku.

"Tawamu menyebalkan sekali, _bunny_."

"Aish, _V!_ " Si Jeon itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda, sementara V berjalan mendekatiku. Dia menarik kursi, duduk menghadapku. Tidak peduli pada si Jeon yang bersiap mengeluarkan samurai. HEH, aku mendelik. Jadi, semalam dia menggendongku sambil menyangking samurai itu?!

"Panggilanmu itu seperti melecehkanku!" Aku ingin meludahi wajahnya. Si pelaku pelecehan yang tidak terima dilecehkan. "Aku ini penjemput!"

"Ya, terserahmu, kelinci berotot."

"Itu lebih baik," sahutnya. Samurainya dia masukan kembali ke wadahnya. Aku masih terpukau, itu samurai asli?

"Aku hanya memberinya obat tidur tadi malam." Aku menoleh, kuyakin yang si Jeon maksud itu aku. Aku melirik V yang menoleh dengan tenang ke arahnya. "Dia sangat sensitive dengan dingin. Aku memberinya obat tidur supaya dia bisa istirahat."

Kapan? Rasanya kepalaku berputar seperti receiver kaset lama. Mencari bagian film yang menampilkan adegannya. Aku bingung, tapi si Jeon sudah menyelinap ke sisi kasur yang lain, bermain dengan mainan kasur yang digantung.

"Ah, jadi kau menciumnya."

"Dan memberikan obatnya." Si Jeon menatap V dengan mata bulatnya. V berdecak, lalu ikut menyelinap ke dekatku.

"Tetap saja kau menciumnya," ucap V. Rambutku diusak asal sebelum kepalaku ditarik untuk bersandar. Si Jeon berdecak.

"Ya!Ya! Aku menciumnya! Puas?"

"Belum." Nada baritone itu menyahut dengan tenang, mengarahkan kepalaku untuk menghadap matanya yang tenang. Dia memutus pandang, "Kau menunggu di sini?"

"Aku selalu menunggunya." Kemudian si Jeon menghela napas. "Aku akan kembali, sepuluh menit. Aku butuh sarapan."

Jubah hitam itu kemudian berkibar seiring gerakan Jeon ketika melangkah pergi. Aku melihatnya, sebelum kembali menoleh untuk menggelap lagi. Menggelap, tertutup bayang wajah V yang membelakangi lilin –lilin tidur di sudut ruangan.

Aku bingung, meski sejenak saja. Karena selanjutnya benar-benar gelap selama beberapa saat, selama bibirku kembali penuh. Aku dipagut, dicium lagi, kali ini oleh V.

-Am I Wrong-

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

Aku selalu penasaran sebenarnya salah siapa aku berada di sini. Kenapa aku di sini? Aku tidak pernah menemukan jawaban. Jangankan untuk bertanya semua itu, menanyakan ini tempat apa saja aku tidak kunjung diberi tahu.

"I-ini di mana..?" Aku bertanya lemah, frustasi sebenarnya.

Yang kutanyai lagi-lagi tak menjawab, hanya menjilati pangkal telingaku. Seperti anjing, dan aku jadi kangen Holy. Tapi, Holy itu kecil, imut. Kalau V itu besar, ganteng. Ah, kenapa aku malah memuji? Mungkinkah efek pijatan di dadaku?

Aku menampik logika, baru sadar? Sebenarnya aku tahu, tapi aku selalu bingung. Kenapa V menciumku? Kenapa dia menjilat, kecup, kulum daun telingaku lalu dilepas lagi? Kenapa dia meraba dadaku? Kenapa aku kesusahan bernapas?

Aku jadi ingin mengumpati si Jeon yang pergi sarapan. Sebenarnya obat semalam itu murni obat tidur atau punya efek lain? Aku ingin bertanya dengan umpatan, tapi tangan-tangan V semakin gencar memelintir putingku, lidahnya turun ke dagu.

Dia baru berhenti sebelum dia bangun untuk duduk di sebelahku. Jubah coklat semu keemasan itu tergeletak kemudian. Aku melihat tewat sisa temaran lilin kamar. Ada pola yang sama seperti yang ada di jubah Jeon. Bedanya, punya Jeon sehitam jelaga. Aku tidak benar-benar ingat kapan aku memperhatikan polanya.

Selimut beludru itu langsung kucap bukan yang salah. Bukan salah jika dia harus membelaiku lembut hingga ke sudut ketiak yang menerpa udara bebas. Selimut ini sudah membantuku tidur, tidak bersalah.

Bukan salah sweaterku juga aku jadi melenguh. Sweater tebal besar yang teronggok di dasar. Diambil V tadi, aku tidak kuasa mengelak. Masih lemas, aku baru ingat belum makan.

Aku ingin mengumpat pada V yang melahap dadaku. Aku yang lapar, kenapa dia yang makan? Ke mana si Jeon itu? Seharusnya dia sarapan sambil mengajakku! Dia menculikku dengan perut lapar.

"Kau sensitive dingin?" Dia bertanya di leherku, membuat gelenyar panas hingga ke ubun-ubun. Aku mengangguk, melenguh pelan ketika dijilat di sana. "Kau juga sensitive sentuhanku."

"A-a _h.._ "

Beludru itu memberiku sensasi berpijak pada tanah, ketika tubuhku yang lain mendapat gelenyar parah. V turun dari dagu, ke dadaku lagi. Aku mencengkram kepalanya, dia menyusu seperti bayi. " _H-hn—ah.._ "

"Kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung." Bunyi kecipak mengikuti kalimatnya, dia melepas-pagut putingku lagi. "Susah menyebut nama V, pasti. Iya kan?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu dia mengecup kening sebelum menjamah yang lain. Tanganku merespon semuanya, termasuk ketika lidahnya melingkari pusara. Pusar perutku yang super sensitive. Aku sendiri kadang takut menyentuhnya, takut melenguh…

" _Nyahh.._ " seperti sekarang.

-Am I Wrong-

"T-Tae _hh_ , s-sebenarnya ini di mana?"

Taehyung itu V. V itu Taehyung. Dia mengecup pipiku, tapi jari tengahnya sedang masuk dalam tubuhku. Dari lubang bawahku, keluar-masuk teratur. Dia menggumam tidak jelas.

"Di kastil," jawabnya, lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Apa kau kepanasan? Kau berkeringat banyak."

Aku menggeleng lemah. Kepalaku bersandar pada ceruknya yang dalam. "K-kastil mana? K-kenapa _—ah_."

Taehyung menambah jari, tangannya yang lain sama-sama tak tahu diri. Memijat putting kiriku tanpa permisi. Taehyung menggumam lagi. Tapi, guntingannya yang tidak teratur di bawah sana membuatku melenguh tanpa henti.

"Kau dibawa Jungkook ke mari. Jungkook itu memilih bukan dengan emosi, aku yakin memang kau yang terpilih, Yoongi." Lalu Taehyung meletakanku lagi, membuat punggungku menyentuh selimut beludru itu lagi.

Taehyung bergerak meraih kakiku untuk diletakan di bahu, bersamaan dengan jarinya yang dikelurkan. Aku melenguh, kecewa parah. Dia mengacaukan polaku. Aku sedang beradaptasi.

"Hm.. kalau tugas, kau akan dijelaskan nanti." Taehyung mengecup sekilas keningku sebelum kembali memposisikan bagian kaki. Dia membelai pelan penisku, aku bergetar sedikit, sebelum akhirnya berucap dengan nada baritonenya. "Aku masuk ya, Yoongi."

-Am I Wrong-

Aku sakit, aku kenyang, aku ketakutan, atau aku kelaparan pun hanya menjadi urusanku sendiri. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak bermain sendiri. Taehyung masih teratur menari, dan aku berkalung pada lehernya yang licin.

" _Hnn—nyah.._ "

Dia menahanku seperti bayi latihan berdiri. Tapi, dia yang menyusu seperti bayi, bukan aku. Aku hanya berposisi. Kakiku sedikit gemetar menahan tubuh dengan penis Taehyung yang sedang menggagahi. Taehyung mencium bibirku lagi.

"Kau masih kuat, _Yoongi_?" Aku mengangguk, tidak tahu karena reflek memantul atau karena keinginanku sendiri. Kami sedang bercinta dengan duduk, Taehyung mengajak ganti posisi. Kemudian pahaku diuleni, dipegangi lagi. "Berhenti saja jika lelah. Biar aku yang bergerak."

Aku reflek jatuh ketika melepas energi. Taehyung sigap menangkapku, menempatkan kepalaku pada bahunya sebelum dia bergerak sendiri. Bergerak, dalam, dan cepat. Aku tersedak beberapa kali.

" _Hyahh—Taehh.._ " Taehyung seperti sedang berlari, kecepatan berkilo-kilo meter. Dia berlari, dan aku kesal sekali. Kesal, karena penisku ditutup ketika berdiri, mau keluar. Tapi, Taehyung masih menari. Cepat sekali. Aku terpukau dalam hati. Bagiku ini pertama kali, aku bahkan tidak pernah onani dengan servis pada penis secepat ini.

Ketika aku ingin menangis karena dia tak kunjung membiarkanku lepas, dia justru membanting tubuhku. Tidak sakit, karena selimut beludru kembali menimpaku. Taehyung berbisik pelan di dekat telinga, aku melenguh tak peduli.

Dia belum keluar sama sekali, dia belum puncak. Aku baru sadar ini. Maka, aku menatapnya sayu ketika sebagian tubuhku diangkat dan dia sangat condong padaku. Kecupannya bisa mencapai puncak kepalaku, sedang aku hanya melenguh berkali-kali.

Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti, mengusap peluhku, membiarkanku kembali sadar total pada degup jantung yang berlari. Taehyung tersenyum lembut, tampan sekali. "Yoongi.."

Aku tak menjawab, dia menyingkirkan poniku. "Ini agak sakit, tapi tolong nikmati." Dia mengecup bibirku kali ini. "Kau bisa menggigitku kalau tak tahan, tapi aku tak bisa langsung berhenti setelah ini."

Aku tak mengerti, hanya mencoba meneraturkan napasku saja. Aku beberapa kali melihatnya meringis, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Apa akibat reflek mengetatku? Bagian bawahku masih panas dan penuh. Dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Pahamilah, aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku benci. Jadi, tak apa ya? Kau bersedia?"

Aku mengangguk, dan dia tersenyum bahagia. Tapi, senyumnya itu memudar dan berganti wajah serius kemudian. Aku merapal hal tak menentu dalam hati sebelum mendelik lebar.

"T- _T-TAEH!"_ Bagian bawah tubuhku tiba-tiba dipaksa melar. Penis Taehyung di dalam membesar, padahal sebelumnya sudah besar.

" _AAAHKKK_."

Dia mengecupiku, tapi tak peduli erangan kesakitanku. Dia terus bergerak, dan aku hanya mencengkram brutal bahunya yang lebar. Aku kacau, tapi sudah mengiyakan.

Oh, aku bingung sekarang. Apakah aku salah sudah mengiyakan? Aku jadi tidak tahu mana yang baik, aku tidak tahu akankah aku salah lagi. Antara gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh, juga kamar yang hangat, lilin temaram, dan selimut beludru. Siapa yang salah? Apakah aku salah?

Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan. Tahu-tahu, Taehyung membiarkan penisku lepas bersamaan dengan bagian bawahku yang entah, aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan rasanya.

"Yoongi.."

"Aku lapar…Taehyung." Mata sayuku menangkap senyumnya kemudian. Dia mengecup keningku kemudian sebelum berpaling.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suaranya lagi. Aku tidak fokus, sudah lunglai sekali, mungkin sebentar lagi mati. Aku tidak punya energi.

"Kau dengar itu, Kook?"

" _Asshh_ , menyebalkan!"

Aku mengantuk, mataku mengatup. Yang aku dengar hanya pelan. Apa aku benar-benar mau mati? Tawa V, juga umpatan Jungkook pelan sekali. Aku menjadi rindu ibuku. Ini seperti alunan ibuku setiap aku sakit dan kesusahan tidur, sebelum aku bertemu dengan gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh.

 **-tbc-**

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Selamat siang._

 _Salam._

 _Sugarsister_


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

.

.

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

 _ **Am I wrong?**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Aku terbangun karena suara gemersik. Mungkin di luar gerimis atau malah hujan deras. Bisa jadi jendela kastil cukup tebal. Bisa jadi hanya gerimis rintik.

Aku menguap, melihat sekitar. Lilin-lilin temaram sebagian mengecil, dan sebagian yang lain diganti. Ketika aku miring sedikit, aku langsung sadar pinggangku nyeri. Kupikir hanya mimpi, tidak nyata. Tapi, mungkin dalam pelukan ibuku tadi yang tidak nyata. Rasa nyeri ini nyata, begitu juga rasa laparku.

Perutku berbunyi, cukup keras menurutku. Apalagi kamar ini sepi, aku penasaran di mana Taehyung dan si Jeon _bunny_ berotot itu. Aku masih ingat mereka bertengkar sebelum aku tidur. Oh, sedikit kagum, aku masih ingat sayup-sayup pertengkaran mereka ternyata. Berarti ingatanku baik. Tentu saja, aku masih muda.

Suasana kamar sunyi, hanya gemercik dari luar yang mendatangi indra pendengarku. Suaranya mengaluh, ah rasanya nyaman. Damai sekali. Ini seperti mimpi. Tidur di kamar yang hangat, lilin temaram, dan selimut beludru. Pulang ke Daegu pun aku tak akan senyaman ini.

Suara derit pintu itu membuyarkan kedamaianku, reflek membuatku siaga satu. Jungkook? Taehyung? Atau penculik yang lain? Aku merapatkan selimut, menenggelamkan diri pada sweater yang sepertinya dipasangkan Taehyung kembali. Jangan tanyakan soal jantungku, aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengan benda tidak punya mulut yang berdetak semaunya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal jantung, sebenarnya aku mulai takut sendiri. Aku melihat sesuatu, sebuah siluet. Siluet itu berdiri di sana, membuatku ciut rasanya. Kenapa ya? Seperti sedikit seram, tapi penasaran juga. Soalnya wajahnya gelap, membelakangi cahaya. Sampai akhirnya suara itu terdengar, aku tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?" Aku siaga, aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam, lalu merasa kaku seketika. Aku mengenali suara ini. Tapi.. tunggu, serius? Aku berusaha melongok dari pertahanan diri, sosok itu berjalan mendekati. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Apa ini mimpi?" Biarkan bibirku berujar, aku tak peduli. Ini mengejutkan sekali. "Hoseok?"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Itu Hoseok! Eh, iya bukan sih? Dia sedang berdiri membelakangi cahaya lilin, sepertinya mengganti lilin. Aku mencoba menelisik, ini benar Hoseok? Si pelayan kafe di sebelah toko musikku—maksudku tempat aku bekerja? Hoseok yang itu? Yang punya mobil lama hijau tua? Serius?

"Aku bawakan makanan yang baru. Makanan yang Jungkook bawa sepertinya sudah dingin."

"Kau benar Hoseok?" Aku bertanya lagi, Hoseok menatapku lalu tertawa.

"Astaga, _Hyung_. Iya, ini aku Hoseok! Yang kemarin malam menawarimu tumpangan!" Hoseok berseru beberapa kali, tapi yang kulakukan hanya bergeming tidak menanggapi. Aku masih meyakinkan diri, kok dia bisa ada di sini?

"Tadi malam, dingin seperti ingin membunuhmu ya?"

Hoseok membantuku duduk, dia seperti tahu aku kesusahan bangun. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, Hoseok mendekatkan nampan makanan kepadaku. "Jungkook menceritakan semuanya."

"Di mana ini, Hoseok?" Pertanyaannya kuabaikan, tidak jelas menurutku. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting diobrolkan. Oh, aku menaruh harapan. Hoseok mungkin akan mengabulkan. Aku mengharapkan Hoseok memberiku jawaban. Hoseok kan adalah harapan. Dia sering berkata begitu setiap siang ketika aku datang, Che, memalukan, tapi aku jelas ingat ekspresinya ketika berkata ' _Selamat siang, Yoongi-hyung. I'm your hope! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!_ '. Aku tidak akan lupa, apalagi Hoseok mengulanginya setiap hari. Karena itu juga terlanjur menyebalkan sekali.

"Mm.. aku tidak berhak menceritakan ini, _hyung_. Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Halah, tahi banteng. Lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jawaban. Aku lama-lama kesal juga. Oke, hidupku memang sudah sangat tidak baik. Sejak aku kenal gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh, hidupku sudah tidak baik. Mengumpatinya juga sia-sia. Aku jadi lupa seberapa kesal pada hidupku yang lama. Tapi, yang sekarang ternyata jauh lebih menyebalkan.

Ternyata, perubahan itu memang menakutkan. Sialnya, perubahanku terjadi hanya dalam semalam. Dari gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh, menjadi kastil yang asing, menyeramkan sekaligus membuat nyaman. Tapi, ibuku bilang, terlalu nyaman juga menakutkan. Sayangnya, perutku yang berbunyi ini belum membuatku nyaman.

"Aku bawa makanan," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum miring, siapa yang bilang dia bawa pasangan? Ya jelas itu makanan! Bokong ayamnya sudah kelihatan, dasar Hoseok.

Hoseok menyuapiku, tanganku lelah sekali. Tadi aku mencoba mengangkat sendok, dan sepertinya Hoseok tidak tega karena tanganku gemetar. Dia telaten menyuapi, jadi seperti Seokjin kalau aku lagi sakit. Hoseok menyuapi sambil bercerita entah apa. Aku hanya mendengar beberapa kalimat menceramahiku untuk tidak melewati gang-gang saat malam, dan beberapa curhatannya tentang bekerja di kafe.

"Hoseok, di mana Taehyung?"

Hoseok seperti terkejut, kemudian dia berekspresi menyebalkan. Jelek sekali. Aku jadi kesal. Aku menimpuk kepalanya sedikit kasar. "Heh, aku bertanya!"

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Kau mau kupukul?"

"Duh, jangan. Kau baru mengisi energi, nanti habis lagi." Hoseok tertawa menyebalkan. Dia kemudian mengambilkanku minum, aku jadi ingin menyiramnya segera. "Taehyung di lapangan. Naik kuda."

Hoseok kemudian bangun, meminta izin untuk membawa keluar piring-piring kotor. Dia juga bilang akan kembali segera, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Pikiranku kacau, tengkukku dingin. Aku takut – takut melirik ke arah jendela di ujung ruangan. Jendelanya dibuka tirainya, cahaya juga menyelinap dari sana. Aku termanggu. Bukankah tadi aku mendengar gemercik? Apa sejak tadi sudah secerah ini? Tidak gerimis?

 _Terlalu nyaman juga menakutkan…_

"Hoseok!" Aku memanggilnya, dia baru saja masuk ke kamar.

Aku menyuruhnya duduk di kursi, dia datang membawa buku besar. Katanya, itu buku yang harus kupahami sebelum dilakukan pertemuan. Aku tidak peduli itu pertemuan apa, masih siaga merasakan tengkukku yang dingin. Sial! Aku benci suasana ini.

"Hei, _hyung_. Apa kau melamunkan Taehyung?"

"Apa-apaan, kau!" Hoseok terkikik, aku ingin menendangnya tapi sungkan. Aku masih siaga satu. Pikiranku sedang bertarung dengan suara gemercik itu. Hoseok mengucapkan sesuatu, aku tidak begitu dengar. Aku masih menatapnya tak suka, dia menyebalkan ternyata.

"Dia sudah _knotting,_ iya kan?" Lalu dia tertawa. Aku menatapnya bingung, karena dia bicara lalu tertawa. Seperti itu terus. "Ya, ya. Aku paham, aku paham. Aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Tapi, bagaimana rasanya ditandai?"

Aku mengerjap, tidak mengerti. Hoseok menunjuk bagian tengkuk, aku jadi penasaran. Aku meringis sedikit ketika menyentuh bagian tertentu di tengkukku. Ditandai? Kapan?

"Ah, sepertinya kau tidak ingat juga. Itulah mengapa kau berbeda." Hoseok malah mengangguk-ngangguk, padahal aku sudah ingin mencekiknya segera. BERHENTI MEMBUATKU TAMBAH BINGUNG, MUKA KUDA!

-Am I Wrong-

Aku diajak berjalan-jalan oleh Hoseok. Mulanya aku bingung antara mengiyakan atau menolak. Aku lelah sebenarnya, pinggangku juga sakit, tapi aku sangat jenuh. Aku sudah tidur cukup lama dan tidak minat tidur lagi. Aku suka tidur, tapi kali ini aku menolak karena kepalaku sudah mulai pusing.

Lagipula, aku juga sedang tidak ingin sendirian. Aku masih teringat momen horror beberapa saat yang lalu. Oh, sungguh, aku lebih baik tersiksa dengan rasa sakit ini ketika berjalan daripada tersiksa dengan rasa takut karena sendirian di kamar.

" _Hyung_ , lihatlah. Pemandangannya indah sekali kan?"

Aku menoleh pada Hoseok yang menunjuk ke arah lahan luas. Aku mengikuti arahannya kemudian. Bias jingga menerpa lepas di semua sisi-sisi yang kulihat. Ada lahan luas hijau dengan beberapa gazebo dan taman. Ada lahan yang lebih luas lagi di balik pembatas taman, dan aku melihat ada dua kuda saling berhadapan dengan dua penunggang yang tidak bisa kulihat jelas.

"Itu Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Hoseok menatapku dengan senyum cerahnya. Senyum secerah matahari, mengalahkan jingga sore ini. Aku menanggapi dengan mengangguk saja, lalu aku mendengar Hoseok tertawa. "Ah, semoga kita semua bahagia."

Aku masih menatap dua penunggang yang masih belum berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Ucapan Hoseok mulai terngiang, semoga bahagia. Dia masih berdiri di sebelahku dengan tersenyum lepas. Dia tampak bahagia, tapi kenapa masih berdoa 'semoga bahagia'? Bukankah doa itu seharusnya diucapkan orang-orang _suram_ sepertiku?

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Hoseok tiba-tiba menoleh padaku yang tengah memperhatikannya. Dia lalu tersenyum. "Kebahagiaan di dunia ini tidak abadi, _Hyung_. Maka dari itu, aku berdoa semoga seterusnya kita bahagia."

Aku melihat dia menghela napas sejenak sebelum tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyumnya sedikit berbeda, seperti digerus angin yang tadi dia hela. Aku tertegun, ini senyum yang menyayat hati.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apakah esok masih diizinkan untuk bahagia. Kita selalu mencari rasa bahagia itu. Tapi, sesungguhnya kebahagiaan itu ada disetiap momen yang telah kita lalui."

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamku. Dia mengucapkan pernyataan dengan bahasa kelas tinggi, sedang aku hanya orang rendah. Tinggiku hanya lebih satu senti dari 175.

"Ada satu hal yang membuat keluarga ini merasa tidak bahagia, dan kebanyakan diantara kami merasa kalau hal tersebut tidak dipecahkan, maka kami tidak akan bahagia. Kebanyakan diantaranya adalah para penjaga gerbang dan penjaga cahaya."

Hoseok lalu tersenyum lagi, menampilkan lesung pipit yang unik di sebelah kanan dan kiri pipi. Dia menghela napas, lalu mulai bercerita lagi. Sebuah cerita yang membuatku sangsi, apakah dia sedang berlatih dongeng fiksi? Dia bercerita seolah aku ini berada di negeri peri.

"Tuntutan untuk memecahkan itu membuat kami tidak menyadari kalau sebagian jalan untuk bahagia tertutup lagi. Kami terlalu tegang, sampai lupa pada keabadian."

Dia berbalik, mengambil sebuah kursi di sudut ruangan, lalu meletakkannya di dekatku. Aku dimintanya duduk, matahari masih belum tenggelam. Dia menepuk bahuku lembut, kembali bercerita lagi.

"Keabadian pada perubahan. Semua hal pasti berubah. Aku berusaha mengingatkan mereka semua ini, dan aku bersyukur mereka mau bersabar, terutama Jungkook."

Langit semakin jingga, beberapa sudah mulai merah muda. Hanya tinggal menghitung mundur untuk sampai pada akhir senja. Hoseok mengulum senyumnya.

Dia kini bercerita tentang Jungkook dan kegiatannya yang setia menunggu. Entah menunggu apa, aku tidak tahu. Hoseok hanya bercerita begitu. Tentang Jungkook yang mulai bergerak dari hanya diam dan menunggu menjadi melakukan segala hal sembari menunggu.

"Malam itu, kami semua sedang berkumpul tanpa Jungkook. Entah di mana dia waktu itu. Di antara kami ada Taehyung yang seperti bom waktu, hal yang menjadi pengawasan utama kami semua."

Aku hanya diam selama dia bercerita, antara tertarik dan tidak. Sepanjang cerita, belum ada kait eratnya dengan keberadaanku. Aku belum disebut dalam cerita, tapi aku terus mendengarkannya. Yang aku dengar setelahnya hanyalah tentang Taehyung, bom waktu, dan kepalanya yang dipukul malam itu.

Jungkook datang tiba-tiba, entah dari mana. Dia datang memukul kepala Taehyung, lalu tertawa. Tawa yang membuat semua orang penuh tanya, sejenak lupa kalau bom waktu itu bisa meledak kapan saja. Itu Hoseok yang bercerita, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa pikiranku mulai bertanya apa yang membuat Taehyung menjadi bom waktu itu.

Aku tahu Taehyung itu tampan, dan mendekati sempurna. Aku tahu, setiap mengingat dirinya seperti ada efek siap-siap meledak kapan saja. Aku tahu, oh sial aku merona.

"Aku menahan Taehyung waktu itu, berusaha mengingatkan Jungkook dan perilakunya." Hoseok kembali bercerita, tidak melihat wajahku yang mungkin sudah sebagian merah muda. "Lalu Jungkook bercerita tentang Omega, dan jalan memecahkan kesengsaraan ini."

Hoseok tersenyum cerah lagi, membuatku sedikit berjengit karena tidak siap menerima sinarnya. "Dan kami sadar waktu itu. Kami terlalu tegang, hingga lupa menanam lagi."

"Menanam apa?" Aku reflek bertanya, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya aku ini sejak tadi memperhatikan ceritanya atau tidak. Hoseok mengangguk mantap.

Dia menjawab sesuatu, sukses membuat lidahku kelu. Aku tidak tahu, tapi jingga di langit mulai redup, berganti warna biru tua dan sapuan merah muda. Hoseok mengusap puncakku, sementara arah pandangku bias ke lahan luas.

Dua kuda itu berjalan mendekat, aku lebih jelas melihat wajah dua penunggangnya. Aku melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook di sana, menatap lurus ke depan dengan dua ekspresi berbeda. Jungkook dengan ekspresi lugu dan Taehyung yang tampan dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

Lalu aku terhenyak, Hoseok mengecup keningku. Dia lalu mengusap bahuku sebelum menoleh pada Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan melambaikan tangannya. Aku tertegun.

 _"Kami harus kembali menanam cinta…_ "

-Am I Wrong-

"Jadi, begini, Yoongi. Kau akan ikut perang lusa ini. Kau masuk barisan Taehyung, oh pasti dia akan menjagamu. Jungkook juga ada di sana."

"Aheyy, Namjoon- _hyung_!" Taehyung menyahut, lalu tertawa. Sejenak membuatku bertanya, apakah julukan bom waktu itu masih ada padanya? Aku melirik Hoseok yang tersenyum dungu, aku ingin melemparnya sumpah.

Ruang pertemuan besar ini bukan satu-satunya yang membuatku bingung. Ruangan desain yunani atau Romawi, aku tidak bisa membedakannya, jelas mirip dengan itu. Ada 6 kursi yang mengitari meja besar, diisi 6 orang termasuk aku. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku termanggu.

"Tugasmu bertemu Jimin…"

Seokjin, dan tentu saja yang baru saja bicara—Namjoon, mereka ada di sini juga. Aku terperangah, menatap mereka berdua tak percaya.

"Bagaimana, Yoongi? Kau paham?"

Aku menghela napas, aku tidak paham sama sekali. Aku tidak mendengarkan, hanya terpukau saja. Atau lebih kepada… bingung. Kenapa mereka di sini juga? Perang? Apa maksudnya?! Aku menatap Seokjin penuh tuntutan, dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Dari apa sampai bagaimana. Aku tidak peduli.

Tenggorokanku menjadi kering, aku ingin memborong sejoli itu dengan semua sakit kepala yang kualami. Aku pusing, dan tatapan mereka semua membuatku mual.

 _Hoekk.._

Taehyung bergerak panik, meraih bahuku supaya tidak jatuh. Aku baru saja muntah.

 **-tbc-**

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Selamat siang._

 _Salam._

 _Sugarsister_


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

 _ **Am I wrong?**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Ketika bangun, Seokjin ada di sebelahku. Duduk dengan kursi, menghadap kasurku. Dia bergerak meraih apa-apa untuk membantuku. Aku masih muntah-muntah, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Namjoon juga cuma gelisah, tidak bilang apa-apa. Seokjin membantuku tiduran lagi.

"Dia diracun."

Aku melihat Hoseok dan Namjoon bergantian. Aku lemas, tengkukku kembali dingin. Seokjin mengelap peluhku. Dia mungkin mengira aku kepanasan, nyatanya tengkukku sangat dingin. Aku mencoba melihat sekitar. "T-taehyung.."

"Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang mengejar pelakunya." Seokjin mengusap keningku, sensasi dingin dari tangannya tidak sebanding dengan dingin yang ada di tengkukku. Oh, perasaan ini kembali. Aku merasakan sensasi ini lagi, seperti setiap saat aku akan melewati gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh itu. Ah, perutku tidak nyaman sekali.

"Kau masih mual, Yoongi?" Aku mengangguk lemah.

Aku menggenggam tangan Seokjin, aku harap dia tidak pergi. Aku butuh penjelasan, dan aku takut sendirian. Ya, aku takut. Karena semua hal ini asing, dan aku mulai lelah baik-baik saja. Aku canggung, semuanya terlalu asing.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, _hyung_ …" Aku harap dia mendengar. Aku hanya melihat senyumnya, dia mengusap poniku juga. Senyumannya sangat hangat, dia Seokjin kan? Seokjin terlalu sering mengomeliku sampai lupa kapan terakhir dia senyum.

Aku merasa mengantuk lagi.

Selimut beludru ini membelaiku. Aku tidak ingin tidur, tapi mengantuk sekali. Aku mencoba mengingat percakapan di ruang pertemuan itu sebelum aku muntah dan dipapah Taehyung ke kamar. Aku tidak begitu ingat karena memang tidak begitu mendengarkan.

 _Salah siapa?_

Persetan.

Aku hanya ingat tentang satu nama..tapi justru itu membuatku semakin sakit kepala. Aku tambah bingung, masih mual, dan sedikit dingin. Seokjin sudah menyelimutiku dengan sempurna, dia tahu aku sensitive dingin. Aku ingat satu nama itu, tapi… Siapa Jimin? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?

Telingaku mendengar gemercik lagi, tengkukku dingin lagi.

-Am I Wrong-

Gemercik itu terdengar lagi, aku merinding. Aku bukan tidak percaya hantu, tapi aku jarang takut sama film horror. Selama aku tidak melihat, aku tidak takut. Tapi, aku mengalami semua ini. Aku mendengar gemercik itu, dan pandanganku semua biru.

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku di lapangan luas? Langitnya biru tua, bertabur bintang indah sekali. Aku terkesima, hey ini indah sekali. Aku bisa melihat beberapa konstelasi, mungkin juga taburan dari galaksi tetangga. Ya, jika ini masih di dunia yang sama sih. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini masih berada di galaksi bima sakti.

Logikaku kembali seperti gasing. Sebenarnya kemarin aku di mana, sekarang juga di mana, aku tidak menemukan jawaban apa-apa. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi seolah hal yang mustahil kudapatkan jawabannya.

Seperti bertanya, salah siapa?

Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna. Termasuk aku. Aku tidak sempurna.

Aku jadi teringat Taehyung, atau V. Wajahnya mendekati sempurna, aku sudah melihatnya di luar suasana temaram. Aku melihatnya lebih jelas. Hidung mancung dan sepasang mata yang tajam simetris. Semua pelukis pasti mengagumi mahakarya ini.

"Taehyung memang sempurna, Yoongi- _ah_."

Aku terkesiap. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul si sebelahku, aku menoleh, siaga. "S-siapa?"

Guratan bercahaya yang tadinya transparan itu berangsur menajam. Teksturnya lebih tegas, aku seperti melihat produksi animasi 3 dimensi. Sosok pemuda tampan kemudian menyapa, tersenyum dengan mata menukik seperti bulan sabit.

Dia mendekat, membungkuk singkat seperti memberi hormat. Aku pernah melihat adegan seperti ini di film putri-putri kerajaan. Tunggu sebentar, aku bukan berposisi sebagai putri kan?

"Ahaha.. Kau lucu sekali." Dia tertawa, lalu mencubit pipiku pelan. Aku mendelik, tidak sopan sekali! Kami bahkan tidak saling kenal! "Aku bisa membaca semua pikiranmu, Yoongi- _ah_."

"Siapa kau?!"

Ucapanku hanya menggema, dan pemuda ini hanya tertawa. Tensiku sepertinya naik dibuatnya. Dengan seribu langkah, aku menggenggam kepalan lalu melayangkannya padanya. Dia mengaduh parah, rusuknya kutinju keras. Aku tidak peduli. Aku kesal.

"Aduh-duh, sakit, Yoongi- _ah_.. Tinjumu keras sekali."

"Kau ini siapa, sih?!" Aku membentaknya, dia diam seribu bahasa.

Logikaku berputar lagi, apa dia ini penjahat? Dilihat dari wujudnya, dia bukan murni manusia. Aku tidak tahu apa, lebih seperti partikel cahaya. Tubuhnya mungkin berbentuk manusia, punya kontur warna juga. Bajunya putih, rambutnya kekuningan. Bibirnya yang penuh itu juga merah muda. Hanya saja, tubuhnya bercahaya. Ya, sepertinya dia itu partikel cahaya. Keadaan tubuhnya ini diawali dari dia yang samar sebelumnya, ingat? Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi!

"Kita akan bertemu lagi…"

"Aku bertanya nama! Kau tidak lulus sekolah dasar, ya?" Aku tidak sabar, dia ini menyebalkan sekali. Langsung saja aku sambar. Oh, rasanya ini seperti meledakkan kumpulan kekesalan yang tidak bisa aku luapkan sejak kemarin. Sejak dikejar di gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh.

Dia kemudian tertawa pelan, aku tidak tahu karena apa. Dia aneh. "Aku Jimin, kau pasti pernah dengar kan?"

"Ah, jadi kau yang namanya Jimin!" Aku reflek memekik. Aduh, reflek ini reflek. Aku jadi malu. Dengan seribu jurus menahan gejolak, aku menarik napas. "J-jadi, misiku sudah selesai? Aku disuruh bertemu denganmu."

"Huh?" Si Jimin itu jadi seperti orang dungu, selanjutnya dia tertawa. Seperti orang dungu, menertawakan apa juga aku tidak tahu. "Hahahaa…"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali." Aku memukul kepalanya kali ini, dia mengaduh lagi tapi sesekali tertawa. "Kau keliatan dungu, tapi bingung seperti ini juga menulariku jadi dungu!"

Jimin masih tertawa. Dia berhenti setelah aku memutar diriku, aku malas. Aku mau pergi saja. "Ehh.. Jangan mengambek begitu!"

Partikel cahaya itu kemudian berdiri di depanku, aku termanggu menunggu wujudnya menyatu. "Aku hanya tertawa karena kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan mereka dengan benar, Yoongi."

Jimin menarik tanganku, lalu mengajakku duduk di atas rumput. Aku menurut saja. Dia berucap banyak, dan aku hanya diam mendengarkan sampai paham.

Dia masih bercerita, dan aku menikmati angin malam dengan mendengarkannya. Di sini tidak dingin, aku suka. Tahu-tahu Jimin mendekat, membungkuk dan mengusap perutku. "H-hey!"

Jimin membungkuk lagi, lalu mengecup perutku. Aku gugup, apa-apaan ini! Memalukan sekali!

"Kau dengar aku kan tadi? Ikuti saja arahannya. Temui aku setelah itu, Taehyung sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Aku percaya Taehyung, apalagi ada Namjoon- _hyung_ yang merencanakan strategi luarnya."

Jimin mengusak suraiku, tangannya tidak sebesar Taehyung. Dia juga mengecup bibirku. Lembut sekali, aku jadi terbuai. "Jangan takut, Yoongi. Taehyung dan yang lain akan menjagamu. Aku juga akan menjagamu."

Jimin kini mengecupku lebih lama, aku tak tahu mengapa ini seperti menjadi candu. Ciumannya semanis madu, dan aromanya menari di indra penciumanku dengan setia. Aku mau.. aku mau lagi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yoongi.."

-Am I Wrong-

Gerakan pada puncak kepalaku itu mengalihkan atensi, memberikan sensasi nyaman sekali. Apa ini? Yang kudapati ketika membuka mataku adalah tubuh yang lebih besar dari pada aku yang sedang condong menghadapku.

Remang lilin yang dia belakangi membuatku samar melihat gurat wajahnya, tapi entah. Aku mengenali aroma ini, dan dia bergerak sedikit ketika kepalaku mencoba menatap wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Yoongi?"

Suara itu..

Dia condong padaku, lalu kecupan itu menggelenyar pada puncak kepala. Aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengehela napas lega, seperti sesakku dia angkat semua. Aku kembali menatapnya ketika usapan itu terjadi lagi. "Mau kuambilkan minum?"

Aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

Remang lilin itu sudah beralih atensi, membiarkan lekuk wajahnya lebih jelas kupandang. Aku menerka, mungkin dia sudah selesai dengan misinya. Aku melihatnya menuang poci pada gelasku, lalu kulihat dia menyesapnya sedikit.

Dia lalu datang padaku, aku berusaha berdiri. Dia tidak mengizinkanku melakukannya sendiri, bahuku dilingkari tangan kekarnya. Aku kembali merasakan sebuah sensasi. Entah, entah sensasi apalagi ini.

"Kau masih mual?" Suara baritone itu nyaman sekali terdengar.

Aku mengakhiri meneguk air dari dalam gelas, menggeleng padanya. Dia tersenyum, lalu kecupan itu mendarat lagi. Kali ini di bibirku.

"Aku sudah menangkapnya, koki yang meracunimu, Yoongi."

"Taehyung?" Aku memanggil namanya, ingin sedikit lebih lantang sebenarnya. Tapi, suaraku keluar lirih. Aku jadi heran kemana perginya teriakan nyaringku setiap mengusir pemabuk dan orang gila di gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh dulu.

Ah, aku mengatakan _dulu_ … Aku merasa sudah lama di sini. Aku baru ingat, tiga hari terhitung pada malam ini.

Taehyung menggumam sesuatu, kembali membawa tubuhku dekat dengannya. Dia melakukannya lagi, usapan pada puncakku yang terasa nyaman. Aku berusaha meneruskan kalimatku. Aku ingin dia bercerita, seperti Hoseok dan dunia perinya.

"Siapa Jimin?"

Yang kudapatkan bukanlah jawaban, melainkan rengkuhan lebih erat sebelum dia menghela napas dengan cukup panjang. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku masih menunggu kalimatnya. Dia mengecup kepalaku lagi. Lalu aku kembali mendengar suara baritonenya..

-Am I Wrong-

Mereka adalah satu, tapi berdua. Pada dua sosok yang berbeda dengan satu kuasa yang sama. Jimin adalah cahaya bulan dan Taehyun adalah serigala. Mereka lahir di waktu yang sama dan tumbuh bersama.

Ibu mereka satu, manusia yang baik hatinya. Ayah mereka dua, keduanya adalah dewa. Ibu mereka adalah ratu dunia, dan ditinggal oleh dua dewa itu bersama Hoseok dan yang lainnya ketika mengandung mereka.

Ratu tidak mempunyai raja setelah Ayah Namjoon yang bijaksana tiada. Ratu digagahi dewa, karena takdir yang menuliskannya. Lalu lahirlah mereka berdua. Sang cahaya bulan dan serigala.

Dunia mereka damai selama mereka bersama. Angin mengembus bernada bahagia, sehingga Hoseok senang menium serulingnya untuk menggiring kuda-kuda liar yang tersesat. Ratu dibantu Namjoon, anak sulungnya, merawat Jimin dan Taehyung.

Mereka tumbuh hingga dewasa bersama, dan menemui akhir kehidupan ibunya juga bersama. Ketika mereka berusia 22, Ibu ratu meninggal. Sebuah kejadian besar meluluh lantahkan ibukota dan merenggut banyak nyawa. Bencana itu berakhir dan nyawa sang Ratu adalah gantinya. Seluruh kota beduka, seluruh dunia juga.

Terutama mereka berdua, bencana itu merenggut cinta dan kebahagiaan mereka. Jimin dijadikan sandera, dan Sang Bencana kembali ke dasar paling gelap sedunia. Pusat kesengsaraan dan jeritan. Tempat paling tidak punya harapan. Jimin dibawa, dipisahkan dari saudaranya, dari Taehyung dan keluarganya.

Tidak ada yang tahu tempat penjara si Bencana itu. Dewa juga tidak tahu, dan sudah tidak mau tahu. Ini urusan dunia, meskipun dewa cemas jika dunia hancur juga.

Tapi, alam berbicara. Mereka melihat Jungkook merangkak dengan kaki terluka di antara puing-puing topan dan badai. Seokjin waktu itu berlari menghampirinya. Berlari, seperti yang dilakukan Sang Bencana, arah mereka juga sama.

Jungkook datang dari arah perginya Sang Bencana. Waktu itu, Jungkook pun berbicara dengan mata biru tua. Dengan disaksikan barisan para dewa, keturunan pengelana paling berkuasa. Yang dilahirkan ibunya di pagi buta. Pengelana yang mematahkan paradox waktunya. Waktu itu, Jungkook masih muda.

Jungkook adalah penjemput, pengelana lorong dan waktu.

 **-tbc-**

Mind to Review? Hehe

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Selamat sore._

 _Salam._

 _Sugarsister_


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

 _ **Am I wrong?**_

 _ **Chapter 6 (Finale pt.1)**_

Aku berada di atas kudanya, berada di depan duduknya. Dia di belakangku, mengendalikan kuda yang kami tumpangi. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan, lusa yang Namjoon sebutkan adalah hari ini.

"Yoongi, apa kau haus?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya dengan menoleh ke samping. Jungkook berada di sebelah kuda kami, dengan kuda hitam kebanggaannya. Katanya namanya Justin, aku melihat Taehyung dipukul kepalanya ketika tertawa mendengar Jungkook menyebut nama kudanya kemarin.

"Ini, minumlah."

Jungkook memberikan botol minum. Kami sudah turun dari kuda. Pasukan di belakang beberapa turun, beberapa berjaga. Taehyung duduk di sebelahku setelah mengikat kudanya.

"Apa kita masih jauh?" Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang memandang entah apa ke arahku. Aku yakin dia tidak menatapku, matanya seperti menatap abstrak saja. Tapi, Taehyung sepertinya menganggap lain. Dia kini meraih pinggangku untuk duduk lebih dekat padanya.

"Hm… kalau setelah ini kita tidak beristirahat hingga langit merah muda, dan berlari dengan kecepatan kuda yang biasa, kita sampai di gerbang pertama."

"Tidak, jangan memasuki arena di malam hari. Itu kelemahan kita." Aku melihat Jungkook mendengus setelah Taehyung mengucapkan itu. Jungkook mencebik setelahnya.

"Kelemahan kami, bukan kelemahanmu, V."

Dia serigala, aku teringat cerita Taehyung malam itu. Malam bukanlah kelemahannya, dan siang juga sudah dia taklukan. Ah, apa dia benar-benar sempurna? Jika Jimin mendengarku, dia pasti akan berkata iya.

Ah, benar. Aku belum menceritakan tentang mimpiku dua malam ini. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku seperti tidak bisa menceritakannya pada mereka. Aku takut _salah_..

 _Tapi, aku sangsi.. apakah aku tidak salah jika aku diam saja? Bagaimana jika aku salah?_

"Yoongi, apa kau masih sanggup?"

"Ha?" Aku melihat ke arah Jungkook yang mengerutkan kening ke arahku, juga Taehyung yang kini sudah mengusapi bahuku lagi. "Aku oke."

Taehyung memutar bahuku, kini aku menghadapnya. Dia menatapku, seperti memindai sesuatu, lalu meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku tidak sempat bertanya, tahu-tahu kecupan itu kembali terasa di keningku.

Decakan Jungkook terdengar sesudahnya.

"Kalau tidak nyaman, kau bisa pergi, Kook." Taehyung kini menatap Jungkook, aku melihatnya di balik rengkuhan tubuhnya yang melingkupi tubuhku dari belakang. Jungkook mendengus kasar.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yoongi."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau pakai tambahan ' _hyung_ ' setelah ini." Taehyung menyahuti, sementara kedua tangannya melingkar di perutku. Sekarang mungkin posisiku seperti beruang coklat yang biasa dipeluk Seokjin dan dibawa ke kamar kosku yang terletak di gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh. Bedanya, kalau Seokjin lebih suka mengecupi bagian kepala, Taehyung lebih suka menggerakkan telapak tangannya pada perutku yang dipeluknya. Aku sedikit merasa geli.

"Ck! Menyebalkan sekali!" Jungkook berdiri, mengambil samurainya, lalu menoleh lagi. "Aku mau mengecek pasukan Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Hoseok- _hyung_ dulu."

Dia pergi meninggalkan kami, dan kini Taehyung sedikit menunduk, meletakkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Aku bergerak sesekali karena geli.

"Taehyung, apa Seokjin- _hyung_ bersama mereka?"

"Iya," jawabnya, masih dengan gerakan tangannya di atas perutku.

Aku akhirnya protes untuk dilepaskan setelah merasakan perutku tidak nyaman. Taehyung kini membiarkanku hanya duduk bersandar, meskipun aku tahu tangannya gatal menarik pinggangku.

Angin di tempat ini membuai nyaman. Aku jadi teringat pada Daegu, pada Ibuku dan anjingku Holy. Ah, apa aku bisa pulang ya? Aku kangen berlarian dengan anjing kecil coklat gula aren itu. Matanya sangat bening, satu-satunya yang mengurangi rinduku adalah mata Seokjin- _hyung_ yang juga bening.

Aku memikirkan mereka lagi. Gang-gang yang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh itu juga apa kabar ya? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bisa melewati beberapa hari tanpa bertemu gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh itu. Ini sungguh luar biasa, di luar dugaanku.

Aku menatap Taehyung, lalu teringat mimpi-mimpiku malam itu. Meskipun setiap malam aku terbangun dia selalu ada di dekatku, tidak sedikitpun aku bercerita tentang pertemuanku pada Jimin pada dua malam itu.

Aku bingung, sedikit bimbang juga. Antara ingin bercerita, mungkin ini sesuatu yang penting, atau tidak. Sesungguhnya pertemuanku dengan Jimin juga hanya tentang berkenalan, membahas dunia yang aneh seperti cara Hoseok bercerita, juga beberapa permainan. Ah, aku pernah dicium Jimin di kening sekali malam itu. Karena kalah permainan, dan aku terbangun setelahnya.

"Taehyung- _ah.._ " Taehyung menatapku lagi, kali ini sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku. Aku menatapnya, mungkin harus kuceritakan. Aku harus mengatakan ini padanya. "Aku bermimpi bertemu Jimin. Tidak, mungkin aku memang bertemu dia."

Aku akhirnya bercerita semuanya, tentang pertemuanku dengan Jimin malam itu. Taehyung diam saja, tapi tidak tampak terluka. Dia mendekat setelah itu, mengecup singkat bibirku. Aroma kesukaanku kembali memenuhi saraf olfaktori, lalu Taehyung memagutku kali ini.

"Yoongi.." Taehyung menyebut namaku lagi setelah dia melepas pagutan. Aku menggumam saja, dan dia mengecup pipi. Dia mendekat lagi, dan memelukku setelah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin padaku ini.. kau sangat benci." Dia mengusap punggungku, lalu berbicara lagi. "Kau tidak kenal aku, tapi tubuhmu kusetubuhi."

"Kau tidak tahu di mana ini, tapi kubawa kau ke tempat kita duduk sekarang ini. Kau sangat berhak untuk benci…"

Nada suaranya rendah sekali, aku hampir merasa tenggelam. Dia melonggarkan pelukan, mengecup keningku lagi. Lalu dia memeluk lagi.

"Tapi, aku mohon padamu, Yoongi. Lakukanlah itu setelah semua ini saja. Kita harus membawa Jimin. Aku butuh kau untuk bertemu dengan Jimin."

Kemudian aku mendengar isakan pelan pada bahu kiri, tempat dia menenggelamkan wajahnya seperti sekarang ini. Tubuhnya bergetar, aku masih teratur mengusapi. "Jimin itu baik hatinya, Yoongi. Kau tahu itu. Raihlah, lalu bawa dia pada kami."

Dia melepas pelukan lagi, kali ini kepalanya condong padaku. Aku pikir dia akan menciumku lagi, tapi dia hanya menatapku dengan sendu. Aku masih menanti ketika dia akhirnya bergerak. Dia bergerak membungkuk, menuju ke perutku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan sebelah tangannya menaikkan bajuku, tapi sensasi kecupannya pada kulitku langsung menyadarkanku.

Gelenyar itu mengalir hangat, membuatku sadar betapa jantungku berdegup cepat. Mataku kemudian terasa perih. Taehyung sudah menurunkan pakaianku, menatapku lagi.

"Dan untuk semua kejadian yang kau alami, setelah ini, dan sebelum ini. Semua kejadian yang kulakukan padamu, aku mau kau ingat satu yang mau kuucapkan ini."

Aku merasakan embusan hangat itu pada pipi, lalu sensasi basah itu menjejakkan diri. Dia mengecup pipiku, dan kini embusan itu dekat sekali dengan bibirku. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum mendekat dan mengunci mulutku. Sesuatu yang membuat pipiku basah, dan hatiku membuncah. Sesuatu yang dia ucapkan ketika sudut mataku menangkap sensasi dingin di tengkukku lagi.

Sesuatu yang juga pernah Jimin ucapkan tentang Taehyung dalam mimpiku.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Yoongi. Seluruhnya dirimu, sampai kapanpun."

 **Finale**

Aku mungkin pernah mengutuk kosku, gang-gang gelap itu, juga kehidupan _buangan_ metropolisku. Aku pernah mengumpati Seokjin yang membantuku bertahan hidup selama itu, juga berulang kali menyesali keputusanku untuk merantau dari Daegu.

Aku menyesali, pernah, dan sekarang aku berpikir ulang lagi.

Apakah sebaiknya aku peduli? Kehidupanku dulu masih jauh, sangat jauh, lebih sederhana daripada kehidupanku yang baru ini.

Kehidupan yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang ini jauh lebih layak untuk kuumpati. Kehidupan yang sangat-sangatt membuatku kesusahan barang untuk berdiri.

"Bertahanlah, Yoongi. Pegang bahuku."

"Taehyung." Aku ingin memintanya membawaku pergi dari sini. Serangan ini benar-benar mengerikan sekali.

Aku sudah melihat sekitar, aku bahkan tidak melihat Seokjin lagi. Aku juga tidak melihat Hoseok, semuanya porak-poranda dengan mengerikan.

Kami sudah sampai di penjara Sang Bencana. Kami tadi juga sudah bertemu Seokin dan yang lainnya. Aku ingat wajahnya yang sangat cemas, antara merelakanku ikut masuk atau tidak. Dia berulang kali bertanya pada Namjoon apakah tidak sebaiknya aku ditinggal saja.

Penjara ini kupikir adalah goa, ternyata bukan. Ini bukan goa, melainkan lahan luas yang entah bagaimana disebut penjara. Kami hanya berjalan ke tengah, dan angin besar itu mengamuk dengan suara raungan yang memekak telinga.

Benar-benar sebuah bencana. Usai suara itu, ribuan mimpi burukku ketika masih di kos lama seperti menjadi kenyataan. Dari Zombie, orang gila, sampai monster berkepala lima ada di sana, menyerang kami.

Aku lalu melihat adegan seperti di dunia animasi tiga dimensi, sebuah tebasan yang sangat cepat dan pukulan yang keras. Juga kilat warna-warni, tergantung dari tebasan siapa itu dilayangkan. Yang paling kuingat adalah warna biru milik Jungkook dan merah milik Taehyung.

Lebih parah lagi, setelah semua itu ditebas habis, Sang Bencana tidak ada di sana. Itu bukan Sang Bencana, Hoseok memberitahuku tadi sebelum menghilang entah ke mana. Sang Bencana lebih mengerikan lagi.

"Dia muncul setelah ini."

Aku dan Taehyung sama-sama melihat Jungkook berbalik, berjalan lebih dekat pada kami, mata birunya menatap sedikit menyala. Aku memegang bahu Taehyung lebih erat, dan dia meresponku dengan menepuk kakiku pelan.

"Kita harus mempersiapkan Yoongi."

"Bagaimana dengan Namjoon- _hyung_ dan yang lain?" Jungkook menggeleng segera, menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "Apa bisa?"

"Bisa, Jimin akan melindunginya."

Lalu Taehyung menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Aku sedikit terhuyung, tapi Jungkook menahanku dari belakang. Aku mendengar suara Jungkook lagi. "Kita juga harus percaya Jimin."

Aku melihat Taehyung seperti akan menangis. Rahangnya tampak menggertak pelan, tapi matanya merah, sedikit berkaca. Aku mengusap lengannya, berusaha meyakinkannya. Jangan bertanya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya.

Taehyung memelukku, lalu mengecup tengkukku. Sensasi itu seketika kembali, merambat lebih luas ke sekujur tubuhku. Taehyung masih mengecup tengkukku, sampai aku merasakan tusukan keras yang membuatku tak kuasa menjerit.

Taehyung menggigitku, menusuk hingga tengkukku terasa terkoyak. Aku menjerit, mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian pandanganku gelap…

Aku tidak ingat apa-apa sampai cahaya biru itu masuk.

Aku baru ingin mengambil napas, ketika sesak merasuki paru-paruku.

Sang Bencana berdiri di sana, dengan perangai yang sangat menyiratkan kesengsaraan dunia. Hanya saja, wajahnya justru yang membuatku tak berani bergerak. Aku masih mencoba meyakinkan diri beberapa detik kemudian sebelum tawa itu terdengar. Tawa yang sangat familiar.

Tawa seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

Tawa sang cahaya bulan, Jimin.

-Am I Wrong-

Aku sakit, aku kenyang, aku ketakutan, atau aku kelaparan pun hanya menjadi urusanku sendiri. Aku sadar itu, dan sekarang aku mulai menginginkan ibu. Tidak tahu, tapi ada dalam sudut benakku merasa takut luar biasa pada kegelapan kali ini. Tidak tahu, karena aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia menyapu sekitarnya dengan kesengsaraan, dan menatapku dengan seluruh kemarahan alam. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, tapi aku sangat ingin. Aku ketakutan, aku ketakutan.

Aku mencari Taehyung, aku mencari Jungkook, tapi aku sendirian. Aku ketakutan, kini mencari Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon juga. Aku ketakutan, Jimin berjalan mendekat.

Ibu… Ibuu..

Aku ingin lari, bu. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Tapi, mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak? Kakiku seperti mati, menancap dalam pada pijakan. Aku tidak tahu, ibu tolong bantu aku.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tak bisa. Peluhku saja tidak keluar, dan aku merasa sangat putus asa. Aku butuh ibu, aku butuh ibu…

 _"Jadi, mereka membawa tumbal. Hahaha… Tumbal yang baru."_

Suaranya menguar, seperti meremukkan seluruh tulangku. Oh, aku kesakitan.

"J-jimin…"

Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi yang kudapat justru angin topan yang membuat kulitku terasa terbakar. Aku sangat menderita, aku ketakutan. Dia tertawa, menguarkan ribuan luka yang menganga.

"Jimin- _ah…_ Aku Yoongi."

 _"Tumbal ini bicara… Haha bicara."_

Aku tidak tahu, tapi hatiku terasa sakit sekali. Jimin tidak mengenaliku. Jimin justru tertawa penuh hina padaku. Aku merasa hatiku diremas, sakit sekali. Kakiku mulai lemas, aku terduduk dengan masih berusaha menatapnya penuh harap. Aku harap dia mengenaliku…bukankah kita sudah dekat, Jimin?

Aku teringat dia yang tertawa bahagia ketika bercerita padaku, ketika aku umpati, ketika aku kesal pada candaannya. Tawa yang membuatku ikut tersenyum juga. Oh, aku merasa sakit hati, aku merasa dilupakan.. Jimin, bisakah kau kembali? Aku mulai tidak tahan.

" _Menderitalah!"_

Angin itu datang lagi, kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Tubuhku dihantam ribuan duri tajam, tidak berhenti-henti. Aku menjerit berkali-kali, mulai merasa terbakar lagi ketika kulitku menerpa rasa panas teramat sangat dari angin yang membelit. Aku menjerit, pakaianku semakin terkoyak.

"J-Jimin! AKK, Hentikan!"

Jimin masih tertawa, masih mengeluarkan siksaan. Aku berlutut dan kesakitan. Tubuhku semakin bergetar, oh sungguh menyakitkan. Siapapun tolong aku, tolong aku..

"Ibu… Seokjin… Taehyung… "

Aku memanggil mereka, aku menjerit lagi. Aku memanggil Jungkook, aku memanggil Hoseok, aku juga memanggil Namjoon. Tolong aku…

"Taehyung…."

Aku lemas, angin itu masih membabi buta. Aku menunduk ketika merasakan perutku membuncah. Sangat menyakitkan. Aku lalu teringat Taehyung, air matanya, dan rasa sayangnya pada saudaranya. Aku mengingatnya, aku harus bertemu Jimin yang sesungguhnya.

 _"Jimin itu baik hatinya, Yoongi. Raihlah, lalu bawa dia pada kami."_

-Am I Wrong-

Aku tidak tahu di mana aku mendapatkan kekuatan, tapi aku berhasil berlari dan menusukkan samurai yang entah sejak kapan berada di ikat pinggangku. Ini samurai Jungkook. Aku berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, dengan tekad bertemu Jimin segera.

Sang Bencana meraung kesakitan, lalu banyak cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini layak disebut cahaya, karena kesemuanya adalah hitam pekat atau ungu kehitaman. Sangat banyak, mengucur seperti benda cair.

Aku melompat ke belakang, memegangi perutku yang sangat terasa menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku hanya reflek mengusap perutku seperti yang biasa Taehyung lakukan setiap malam dan rasa sakit ini kemudian berkurang.

Sang Bencana berteriak nyalang, lalu aku melihat cahaya kuning menyilaukan melompat cepat ke arah hutan yang ada di belakang. Aku reflek meraih samurai, lalu berlari cepat mengejar. Aku yakin, sangat yakin. Itu Jimin.

"Jimin!"

Aku berlari, meneriakkan namanya, lalu melompat. Aku tidak tahu, tapi tubuhku berubah menjadi lebih tegap. Pandanganku berubah lebih tajam. Aku melihat cahaya Jimin menjadi lebih jauh, aku berteriak.

 _Arrrrrrhhh…._

Dan aku sadar, teriakanku berubah menjadi auman.

 **-tbc-**

Mind to Review? Hehe

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Selamat sore._

 _Salam._

 _Sugarsister_


	7. Chapter 7

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

 _ **Am I wrong?**_

 _ **Chapter 7 (Finale/end)**_

Cahaya Jimin berakhir di tepi danau yang sangat luas, di antara hutan gelap dengan pepohonan tinggi. Tidak ada rerumputan, sepanjang langkah yang kuingat adalah sensasi dingin. Aku hanya melihat dari lensa tajamku, aku tidak tahu mengapa tanah yang kuinjak seperti salju.

Di depan sana, Jimin terduduk dengan menggoyangkan kepala, seperti mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Aku segera berlari mendekat.

Jimin melihat ke arahku, tapi dia seperti membola dan sedikit ketakutan. Dia berdiri dengan sangat cepat dan bersiap melompat ke belakang. Aku mengerem lajuku dan langsung memintanya turun.

 _Woof!_

Ah.

Tunggu.

Apa?

 _Woof! Woof!_

Kenapa… suaraku?

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

"Yoongi? Kau Yoongi?"

Aku mendongak, Jimin memanggilku. Aku kebingungan menjawab, jadi aku hanya mengangguk sebisaku. Oh, aku bingung, aku penuh harap.

Jimin berseru, lalu terbang cepat ke arahku. Menubruk tubuhku.

Oh, aku sadar sekarang. Tubuhku jauh lebih besar dari Jimin. Jimin seperti pemuda kecil bercahaya, dan sangat kecil dibanding tubuhku.

"Yoongi! Kau menemukanku!" Jimin mengusapiku, sangat berbulu.

Aku terhenyak, oh.. Tidak. Tubuhku berbulu…

-Am I Wrong-

Aku sangat kebingungan, tapi Jimin berusaha menenangkanku. Dia mengatakan aku adalah serigala, atau mungkin setengah serigala. Jimin mengusapiku, masih berusaha membuatku tenang.

"Oh, Yoongi- _ah_ , kumohon jangan panik begitu. Kau baru berhasil menyelamatkanku."

Jimin terbang, kali ini memanjat ke atas tubuhku. Kurang ajar.

"Tenanglah, Yoongi. Duh, kau ini cantik sekali, _lho_. Sumpah."

 _Arrrf.._

Ahh.. Kenapa aku berakhir menggeram?! Aku baru mengumpat!

"Iya, aku tahu kamu mengumpat kok! Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, ingat?" 

Aku masih kebingungan sampai akhirnya Jimin menjelaskan secara singkat. Aku adalah setengah serigala sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah aku terlahir demikian atau karena Taehyung menandaiku. Yang jelas, aku adalah omeganya.

Jimin menjelaskan itu semua, berdasarkan pandangan Jungkook dan cerita legenda keluarga mereka. Aku menggeram lemah, Jimin mengecup sebelah rahangku beberapa kali.

"Tak apa, jangan sedih."

Jimin mengusapiku lagi. Aku berusaha tenang. Dia berbicara beberapa hal sembari mengusapi. Aku hanya diam menikmati. "Nah, begitu. Kalau tenang kan lebih cantik."

 _Gombal!_

Jimin tertawa. "Haha, kau malu lupanya!"

-Am I Wrong-

Suara erangan penuh siksa itu menghentikan ucapan Jimin. Mengalihkan atensi kami. Itu Sang Bencana. Oh, aku lupa dia belum mati. Aku hanya menebasnya, lalu mengejar Jimin tadi. Jimin menoleh padaku, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mataku buta dengan cahaya yang memenuhi area pandangku.

"J-Jimin!"

"Tenang, Yoongi- _ah_. Aku di sini. Pegang pelan-pelan."

Aku menggerakkan tanganku, menggerayang apa yang ada di depanku. Pandanganku sudah tidak terlalu buta, berangsur tampak pemandangan seperti sebelumnya. Aku mencari suara Jimin, hingga tanganku merasakan kehangatan tangannya.

"Ya, kau menemukanku."

Aku tersentak, Jimin ada di depanku, sejajar tingginya. Aku menoleh cepat. Tubuhku sudah tidak berbulu!

"Aku kembali! Jimin, aku jadi manusia lagi!"

Jimin tertawa, membiarkanku bersorak-sorai sendiri. "Ya, memang. Tapi kau masih setengah serigala sekarang. Hahaha…"

Aku mendengus, lalu mendengar suara raungan itu lagi. "Sang Bencana…"

Jimin menatap ke arah Sang Bencana yang sedang bergerak urak, tidak beraturan. Aku melihat ke arah sekitar, lalu baru menyadari sesuatu. Dingin yang menerpa tubuhku, ah. Sial. Aku tidak pakai baju. Kemana bajuku… mungkin itu pertanyaan yang tidak layak ditanyakan di saat genting seperti ini. Tapi, ya ampun. Aku mulai merasa malu!

"Yoongi, kau harus membantuku menghentikan Sang Bencana."

Aku mendongak padanya. "C-caranya?"

Jimin tidak segera menjawabku, aku mulai cemas. Sang Bencana mengaum lagi, kali ini seperti mengendus keberadaan kami. Dia berputar, lalu menghadap ke arah kami. Dia menemukan kami. "J-jimin!"

Aku menatap Jimin lagi, tapi sosok itu justru memintaku mendekat. Jimin membungkuk, mengusap pusarku, membuatku terkesiap dan meremang. Dia mengusap pelan, lalu mengucap sesuatu sebelum mengecupnya. Aku tertegun..

 _"Anak-anak, izinkan paman menyentuh ibumu kali ini. Hanya setiap malam ini. Dan paman cinta kalian. Darah Taehyung sudah mengizinkanku, dan aku melakukan ini juga karena cinta dia."_

Setelah itu, Jimin berdiri, meraih wajahku—memagutku.

Tangannya melayang, memeluk pinggangku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi tubuhku merespon semua perlakuannya. Aku juga sadar, kemana arah dari semua perlakuan ini.

Meski hanya sekali aku pernah merasakannya, aku tahu Jimin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menyentuh semua saraf sensitifku penuh puja. Aku sadar, tapi tidak sadar juga. Aku tidak tahu, tapi seperti tahu.

Aku melayang… Atau memang benar-benar melayang.

Aku tidak tahu.

Jimin menghisap dadaku dengan sensual. Oh, aku benar-benar mengejang. Ini membuatku merasa sangat…ingin lagi. Dia menyentuh keduanya, oh aku merasakannya dengan jelas. Kecupannya, lidah panasnya. Dia sesekali menggigit juga, tapi ah.. ini tidak terasa sakit.

Dia memutari seluruh tubuhku, menjilat dengan penuh rasa hangat yang menular ke seluruh system sarafku. Aku mendesah.. seketika lupa kalau dia sedang menjilat seluruh luka. Ya, aku sedikit merasa nyeri ketika luka di lenganku akibat koyakan angin penuh siksa dari Sang Bencana dijilat olehnya.

Dia berdiri di belakangku, memegangi lenganku. Tangannya yang satu mengusap perutku, aku sedikit mengejang sekaligus terkejut. Lalu aku mendengar Jimin tertawa pelan.

"Aduh, mereka menendangku."

-Am I Wrong-

Apakah ini salah? Apakah aku salah?

Jika aku tidak menolak semua perlakuan ini, apakah aku akan salah?

Tapi, ini satu-satunya cara…

Jimin juga mengatakan dia mencintaku.

Apa aku mencintainya? Aku tidak tahu…

Hanya raungan Sang Bencana yang menyadarkanku betapa melayangnya aku sekarang atas perlakuannya. Rasa takutku hilang, dan Jimin masih menghisap tengkuk dan leherku. Dia berbisik sesuatu, suaranya parau.

" _Taehyung sepertinya sangat mencintaimu, ah.. akhirnya dia dewasa.."_

 _Pada saat itu, aku sadar jika dingin itu adalah tanda yang dijadikan penghubung.._

Dia lalu kembali pada wajahku, mengulum bibirku. Aku memandang cahayanya semu, sudah sangat sayu. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas. Lalu, aku merasakan dorongan pada bagian belakangku.

Aku mengerang..

" _Jariku.. untuk melonggarkanmu."_

Aku mencengkram lengannya yang bercahaya, dia memeluk pinggulku. Satu jarinya masuk lagi, _oh_ , ini sangat… _ahh_ , aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lagi.

Raungan itu berbunyi bersamaan dengan keluarnya jemari Jimin yang membuatku kecewa. Aku melenguh parah, kecewa. Ah, ini gila. Aku benar-benar melupakan rasa takut. Aku melupakan rasa lapar. Aku melayang, aku penuh tenaga sekarang.

" _Yoongi, sekarang aku akan memandikanmu. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku harus memasukimu terlebih dahulu. Jangan tegang ya, kasihan anak-anakmu. Rileks saja._ "

Aku mendengarnya jelas, dia berucap lembut sekali. Aku menatapnya, mengangguk dan menarik napas. Jimin tersenyum, tampan sekali. Aku tidak tahu, tapi… _Aku benar-benar melupakan rasa takut. Aku melupakan rasa lapar. Aku melayang, aku penuh tenaga sekarang._

 _"Aah—ahkk, Jiminn.._ "

Aku melayang, dia memasukiku sangat dalam. Aku mengerang, dan dia masih mendorongku ke atas. Kami melayang, dan Jimin mempercepat tusukannya. _Ahh.. ini gila_.

Dia menari semakin cepat, di antara langit dan bumi. Aku dilingkupi cahaya, aku _mandi_ , dan bintang di langit semakin banyak. Seolah _tidak takut lagi_ …

Sang Bencana masih meraung hebat, tapi tusukan Jimin _tak kalah hebat_..

Aku mendesah. " _Ahh, Jiminieh.._ "

Aku tersedak berkali-kali. Oh, perutku mulai tegang. Aku memanggil namanya, meski bungkam beberapa kali ketika dia mengulumku lagi. Jimin.. Jimin..

" _Sebentar lagi…Oh, Yoongi. Kau cantik sekali.."_

Lebih cepat lagi, lebih cepat pusara ini semakin menjadi. Di antara langit dan bumi. Mata sayuku terbuka sedikit untuk melihat dia yang begitu penuh afeksi. Cahayanya cerah sekali. Oh, dia penuh afeksi.

Dia menggempur tak ampun lagi, aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku melayang, aku menggila, aku merasa terbang tinggi. Hampir mencapai bintang.

Oh, sungguh.

 _"Yoongii…"_

 _"Jiminieeh…_ "

 _Awooooo…._

 _Suara lolongan serigala saling menyahut, Jimin menjadi lebih cerah lagi. Sangat cerah, dan cahayanya meliputi malamnya bumi. Bintang-bintang berjajar, berbaris hormat padanya. Lalu, jubah cahaya itu menyelimutinya.. Dialah sang penguasa malam, yang mengenakan mahkota dan penerang yang berotasi pada bumi._

 _Serigala-serigala itu melolong, merasa lebih bugar, menyambut kepulangan cahaya bulan. Mereka mandi, dan menjadi lebih bertenaga._

Aku sangat sadar, meskipun sangat lemas. Tubuhku bercahaya, dan aku sangat basah. Aku bermandikan cahaya, Jimin memberiku cahaya itu. Dia benar-benar sang cahaya bulan.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi." Dia berbisik, lalu mengecup keningku.

Aku sangat sadar, meski sangat lelah. Cahaya Jimin membawaku kembali ke tanah. Tidak, mungkin tidak benar-benar kembali ke tanah.

Karena..

"Yoongi.."

Taehyung menangkapku, menggendongku dan merapikan selimut emas yang Jimin berikan padaku. Taehyung tersenyum ke arahku sebelum berpaling pada Jimin yang melayang di angkasa.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Jimin- _ah_.."

" _Haha,lama tidak berjumpa, saudaraku._ "

 _Mereka saling menyapa, saudara yang satu tapi dua. Saudara yang terpisah oleh bencana, dan kini harus mengembalikan kebahagiaannya. Kembali, dan menanam cinta._

Aku memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, sendirian. Taehyung ikut bertarung. Aku tidak ingat begitu jelas, tapi aku tahu Jimin menang. Dibantu Jungkook yang ternyata menyatu pada samurainya. Aku melihat dia keluar dengan mata birunya dari samurai yang tadi kubawa, yang selanjutnya dipegang Taehyung.

Aku hanya menunggu, aku lelah. Aku hanya berbaring di atas rumput dengan selimut cahaya, mengusapi perutku—tenagaku hanya tersisa untuk ini, menonton pertarungan mereka dengan _calon anak-anakku_.

 **-end-**

Mind to Review? Hehe

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Selamat sore._

 _Salam._

 _Sugarsister_


	8. Chapter 8

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 _ **Am I wrong?**_

 _AFTER STORY_

 _Salah siapa?_ _Menurutku itu adalah pertanyaan paling sombong, egois, dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna._

"Ibu! Ibu!"

Aku menoleh, menatap bocah tiga tahun yang baru kembali dari berlari seharian mengitari kota. Aku menghela napasku, oh astaga lihat dia. Badannya kotor semua. Aku tebak, dia berkubang lagi dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Aku mau mandi!"

"Di mana yang lain? Ayahmu?" Aku memijat kening, aduh pening sekali. Seorang pelayan menghampiriku untuk membantu bocah ini melepas baju.

"Main petak umpet. Sama paman Kuki juga!"

Aku mendengus, menatap jengah Kim Taebul yang justru cekikikan ketika mencolek pelayan yang melepas pakaiannya sehingga wajahnya belepotan juga. Apa-apaan ini, oh kepalaku pening.

Taebul digiring pelayan itu ke kamar mandi, sementara aku berlari ke luar mencari orang-orang. Aku melihat Hoseok sedang bermain seruling, juga dua bocah yang tertawa riang meniup gelembung. Salah satunya berwajah serupa dengan Taebul. Kim Taerin.

"Taerin- _ah_ , di mana saudaramu yang lain?" Aku menghampirinya, dia langsung meletakkan pistol gelembung sabunnya. Dia menatapku, tersenyum juga. "Cantik, cepat jawab ibu."

"Petak umpet! Dengan ayah, dan paman Kuki!"

"Di kubangan juga." Lalu aku mendengar Hoseok tertawa.

Kim Raon, anak yang di sebelah Taerin, menyahut tadi. Senyumnya seperti Namjoon, tapi mata cerah menyebalkan Seokjin itu membuatku ingin mengumpat. Oh, tahan dirimu Yoongi. Mari selesaikan misi cari si biang onar.

Aku mencari mereka, ke taman kota, ke pasar, ke pacuan kuda, dan ke hutan. Aku mengubah wujudku, memasukkan pakaianku ke dalam tas lalu berlari dengan wujud serigalaku ke tengah hutan. Aku menajamkan indra pembauku. _Di dekat danau…_

Aishh, sial.

Seharusnya aku tak perlu repot mencari mereka begini kalau ujungnya mandi di danau juga. Aku melolong, memanggil mereka. Lalu, aku mendengar suara cekikikan anak-anak dan pria dewasa yang menyuruh mereka untuk cepat.

Aku sampai di sana, langsung melihat si biang onar yang paling jangkung di antara mereka. Aku mengubah wujud, dan pria jangkung itu menghampiriku—langsung membungkus tubuhku dengan pakaian dari tas yang kulempar.

"Ehe, sayang.."

"Pulang!"

Dia meringis, lalu memutar badan. Aku melihat anak-anak, dan dua pria berlarian untuk menembus hutan. Dua pria itu menggiring anak-anak. Satu berjubah hitam, satu berjubah cahaya.

Dia lalu berbalik lagi, menatapku dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Kim Taehyung, apa kau lupa ini hari apa? Jam berapa? Dan apa kau sadar yang baru saja kau lakukan dengan anak-anak kita?"

Aku meledak, mengumpatinya dengan semua bahasa yang kutahu, minus bahasa hewan. Tidak lucu kalau mengumpat dengan bahasa serigala.

"Hari Sabtu? Jam tiga sore? Oh, aku baru mengajak mereka _outbound_. Seru _lho_."

Aku memukul kepalanya. Dasar idiot. "Aku lebih ikut pulang ke Daegu nanti."

"Heh? Apa? _No_ , tidak! Aku bagaimana? Anak-anak bagaimana? Anak kita tujuh _lho,_ sayang."

"Terserah, kau menyebalkan."

"Yoongi… oke, oke. Maafkan aku, oke?"

Aku mendengus kesal, dia masih menahan tanganku. Kutatap dia dengan malas. "Ibu dan Ayahku akan datang dari Daegu. Nanti juga ada perwakilan dari klien besar Namjoon. Kau harusnya bersiap! Namjoon kan sudah menitipkanmu perusahaan selama dia pergi."

Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang bulan madu. Anak pertama mereka, Raon, dititipkan bersamaan dengan perusahaan pada kami. Kurang ajar memang.

Taehyung berlari mengambil kudanya yang diikat di dekat danau lalu kembali ke arahku. Kami kembali dengan kuda, aku sudah lelah berlari.

Sesampainya di istana, aku lihat Hoseok dan dua gadis kecil sudah rapi dengan pakaian mereka. Anak-anak gadis lebih suka bermain dengan Hoseok yang pandai berbahasa memang. Aku menghampiri mereka, merapikan poni Raon, dan mengikatkan pita Taerin dengan lebih rapi.

Aku melihat Jungkook datang dari arah lorong diikuti tiga bocah berpakaian hitam dengan tiga garis berbeda. Merah, biru, hijau. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Daehan, Minguk, Manse." Mereka menoleh, tersenyum manis lalu berhamburan ke arahku. "Biar ibu bantu benarkan ikatan tali sepatu kalian."

"Terima kasih, Ibu!"

Aku tidak tahu ke mana Taehyung, tapi selanjutnya aku melihat Jimin dengan tiga bocah yang lain. Salah satunya ada dalam gendongan, itu Taebul, yang tadi belepot dari kubangan.

"Sudah rapi, tenang saja." Jimin lagi-lagi membaca pikiranku, disahuti tawa Taeoh, dan Taeyong, Taebul juga. "Sekarang giliranmu mandi. Taehyung tadi sudah menyiapkan airnya. Sana! Keburu tamu-tamunya datang."

"Aku dan Jimin akan menjaga anak-anak di sini. Jungkook, kau pergi jemput mereka. "

Aku melihat Jungkook mengangguk pada Hoseok, lalu kulihat anak-anak mengikuti arahan Jimin untuk duduk rapi di kursi makan mereka. Jimin mengenakan jubah putih, menyembunyikan cahayanya. Ini bukan purnama, jadi dia bisa lebih bebas mengendalikan terangnya.

"Yoongi!"

Aku berbalik, itu Taehyung yang memanggilku. Dia membawa handuk di bahu, mendatangiku. Aku menghela napas, dia justru balik mendumel tidak jelas. Ck, dia membalasku. "Ayo cepat mandi! Katanya sudah terlambat. Aduh, bagaimana kamu ini!"

- _Am I Wrong After Story-_

Aku bukan manusia yang sempurna, begitupun mereka. Taehyung, sesempurna apapun dia, dia hanya setengah manusia. Bahkan lebih tidak sempurna lagi sebelum aku datang. Dia adalah bom waktu pada waktu itu. Jadi, untuk pertanyaan salah siapa? Masih haruskah aku menjawabnya?

Pada apapun yang terjadi, tidak ada yang salah. Bukan salah pecandu yang mabuk dan mengejarku dan Jungkook. Karena, memang hari itu adalah hari di mana Jungkook harus menjemputku. Bukan salah Hoseok yang tidak berusaha membujukku sehingga aku berakhir dikejar di gang-gang.

Bukan salah Seokjin, yang tidak bercerita padaku mengenai takdirku. Sementara dia sudah mempelajari segalanya. Apalagi Namjoon, yang jelas adalah sutradara sehingga aku bisa berada di lingkup mereka. Sehingga Jungkook bisa memastikan kalau aku adalah benar yang dijemputnya.

Masa laluku bukanlah kesalahan, bukan salah ibuku yang melahirkanku. Ibuku tidak tahu takdir, bukan pencipta takdirku. Yang tahu takdir saja tidak tahu apakah akan berhasil atau tidak. Karena, ayah mertuaku hanya duduk diam tidak membantu apa-apa selain memberiku kekuatan untuk menerima tubuh setengah serigalaku yang baru.

Aku menjadi omeganya, aku ibu dari tujuh anak. Kembar lima, dan dengan dua adik. Satu perempuan, serta bungsu laki-laki. Aku sudah menyebut nama-namanya. Tidak ketujuhnya adalah setengah serigala. Hanya Minguk, Manse, dan Taerin yang manusia seutuhnya. Ketujuh anakku adalah anak Taehyung.

Hanya kami di antara semua keluarga yang bermandikan cahaya bulan setiap bulan purnama. Jungkook, Hoseok, dan tiga anakku yang lain tidak. Setelah bulan purnama, Jimin akan kembali menjadi manusia lagi.

Siapa yang salah? Gang-gang gelap, sempit, dan kumuh, juga kamar yang hangat, lilin temaram, dan selimut beludru mungkin lebih tahu jawabannya. Untuk bertemu dengan mereka, yang melengkapi sosialku yang sakit. Yang menarikku keluar dari lingkungan yang sempit, yang menyakitiku, yang benar membunuhku pelan-pelan.

Bukan salah, atau mungkin benar-benar salah. Bias. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Kadang, ada banyak pertanyaan apa, siapa, di mana, kapan, mengapa, dan bagaimana yang memang tidak perlu dijawab.

Manusia itu tidak sempurna, sesekali perlu untuk memaafkan semua kesalahkan yang ada. Salah siapapun, terutama salahku sendiri. Semua keputusan yang terjadi, entah salah atau benar, yang jelas membawaku bertemu ketujuh anak-anakku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, kepala Taebul menyembul dari balik pintu. Bungsuku.

"Ibu, ayo!"

"Ibu datang, sayang."

Aku berdiri dari kursiku, menghampiri dia, membuka pintu. Aku sedikit terhenyak ketika mendapati Jungkook berdiri di belakangnya. "Jeon?"

Dia tersenyum, menggendong Taebul, lalu meraih tanganku. Aku hanya tertawa ketika dia menjawab keherananku. Dasar _bunny._

"Aku menjemputmu," ucapnya tadi.

 **-Real END-**

Ini adalah cerita tentang Yoongi dan takdirnya yang sesungguhnya. Semoga maksud tersirat dari alur paling aneh yang pernah kubuat sampai. Aku lagi bereksperimen dengan gaya baru wkwk

Ada banyaaak banget typo, aku belum sempat re-edit tulisannya. Terus di sini juga kadang laptopku ngadat haha. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mau mengapresiasi.

Mind to Review? Hehe

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Selamat sore._

 _Salam._

 _Sugarsister_


End file.
